Card Hunter
by flameclawsxx
Summary: After dying via katana to the chest, Lucas Vermillion is selected by an omnipotent deity to live a new life, for his old one was ended abruptly. Armed with Card Magic and Requip Magic, Lucas is dropped off into a fictional world with nothing but a note, a card, and a new purpose in life... also complete inability to use most of his magic... fun! (Reincarnation Fic) (Oc Self Insert)
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

**Don't Own Fairy Tail, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

* * *

 **Hiya! Flame here! I realized that 'A Mages Quest In This Wild, Wild Magical World' isn't going anywhere any time soon, and Lucas was one of my favorite Ocs, I thought, 'hey, why don't I put him in a world I ACTUALLY FUCKING KNOW ABOUT and give him a different ability... so, here we are!**

* * *

"Hm?" I mumble as I grip the 'bed' beneath me. 'the orphanarium's beds aren't this shitty?!'

I crack my eyes open and slowly sit up, gripping the 'bed' below me and ripping some of it off before bringing it up to my face. "Grass?"

I look around my surroundings. "Forest?!"

'alright... which of those motherfuckers put me out in the forest?!'

'what is the last thing I remember... let's see... I woke up... went down into the kitchen... some kid ***Blind*** kid ate the remainders of the captain crunch... some fucking assholes started attacking the blind kid for eating the captain crunch because 'they bought it'… I stepped in and started kicking ass along with one of my friends... one of the dudes knocking around the blind kid pulled a fucking KNIFE! But we somehow managed to kick his ass, I mean, I didn't come in second in that bare knuckles boxing tournament for nothing... then the leader of the gang the schmucks were a part of came in... with a katana and stabbed me... through the chest... holy shit... AM I FUCKING DEAD?! IS THIS PURGATORY!?'

'DID I FUCKING DIE OVER SOME MOTHER FUCKING CAPTIAN CRUNCH?! FUUUUUUCKK I had school tomorrow!'

'at least I don't have to deal with that SHITFEST of a city anymore, like if I had to put it into a single word about how shitty that city wasI would have to fucking say 'Gotham'… cause' I mean fucking REALLY, the police can't do shit, most of them are fucking corrupt! There was this WHOLE FUCKING TOURNAMENT THING THAT THE YAKUZA RAN and not to mention a fucking yakuza... plus, you could actually get a fucking license to fight crime... I mean WHAT THE SHIT! What sort of functioning town just shells out a 'you can be a vigilantly' card to random people who pay for it?! How bad does crime have to be for a mayor to be like 'hey, this is a good idea'?!.' **(A/n this is actually Lucas' canon backstory... besides the whole dying stabbed in the chest thing... he survived that bit... but for this story, he died...)**

'at least I don't have to deal with it anymore...'

A rift in reality opens up and a sealed envelope slaps me in the face.

'…'

'alright, that fucking pissed me off a little.'

I take it off my face and read the front of it.

 **To Lucas Vermillion.**

'…'

'okay...'

I open the letter then a card and folded piece of paper fall into my hand.

I unfold the paper.

 **Dear Lucas:**

 **It has come to my attention that you have DIED, however because I am a nice person, I will give you a second chance at life!**

 **Your past life shit on you and you died for a foolish reason, but a noble reason... before you died, you held off a man easily twice as quick and strong as you, who had a weapon, just long enough for your friend to get that blind child to safety...**

 **I am here to tell you... that if you continued that life... it would have been great but at the same time a horrible nightmare, you would find companions such as: the school's janitor, the blind child after he finds a sword and becomes the most overpowered little shit in the group, A doctor prick nobody liked, your friend, a small plant creature that could clone itself and make said clones hug and explode things, and a small girl that is actually a gum monster that holds an even stronger, and more evil, gum monster that comes out of her body whenever she gets knocked unconscious... that can clone powers... so, if I am going to be completely honest... you should be glad you are dead, because not even the wish granting orbs you were hunting for is worth that bullshit.**

'W-wish granting orbs?!'

 **But now onto a happier note, your new life is going to take place in this new world, a world that you might know fairly well! You are currently in the world of FAIRY TAIL! You know, that one anime with magic guilds... but seeing as you died before you were able to unlock your bullshit time powers (I took those away in this world btw) I have granted you a NEW power!**

'Time powers?!'

 **You have a hammer space! And by that, I mean that I have given you Requip Magic, but knowing how you now have a thing that is completely useless without other things, I have given you a secondary- or primary if you want to look at it that way- magic! Card magic! But you aren't going to be tossing around cards that burst into sparks, fire, or ice, noooo, what you have is a special type of card magic, summoning card magic!**

 **You ever play hearthstone? Pah! What am I kidding, you are a dirty orphan! And even if you did get a phone or computer the other children would probably steal/damage it anyway!**

 **But now back to my original point, with your cards, you can now summon creatures, items, and even spells! (yes, I know I said you wouldn't be able to toss sparks, fire, or ice around, but I am writing this in pen and even a god of the multiverses can't erase ink from paper oooor I am just too lazy)**

 **But knowing you are a magically i** _ **nep**_ **t person and probably can't actually access your Requip Magic's hammer space where I have stored the rest of the cards that I thought I might as well give you, I have given you one card in this letter, it isn't anything flashy or something like that, but, like most of your cards, it returns to your hand when slain, you may call it to your hand with the word 'Return' and it doesn't cost that much energy, plus I have made it innate to use, but as I said, it isn't that impressive, but it should keep you alive long enough to get to Fairy Tail, cause if we are going to be honest we both know you are going to go there...**

 **Until my next message I bid you adieu~**

 **-Ron (Random Omnipotent Nuetpen)**

'ugh... the last word is smudged...'

I look down at the card in my hand, the back of it is a bright gold with the outer edge a deep black color, the center having black and white compass rose that makes the card look really nice. 'huh... neat...'

I flip the card over.

 **Timber Wolf:**

 **Summons a timber wolf to fight for you.**

 **Functions better in packs**

The top half of the card (excluding the thin rim going around the outside of the card and the name) has a picture of a black wolf in a snowy forest, paused mid growl towards a shadowy figure, the bottom half is gold (besides the rim of the card) that has bold black words covering it. **(A/N if you really want an example, think older Pokémon cards, but with just the name, picture, and general description, no 'health' or 'attack power' or 'atribute')**

I sharply inhale 'UGH I am in the Fairy Tail universe... I wasn't even able to read past the phantom lord arc because of my money problems...'

I sigh. "Might as well figure out 1: where I am and 2: what time did Mr. 'Ron' drop me into this bullshit... actually I don't even get WHY I am complaining, this is probably the best thing that could ever happen to me! I am in a world of magic- and apparently my last world was as well if plant people and gum demons were a part of it... but oh well, don't dwell on the past Lucas... you have a magic to figure out and a guild to join!"

I fold up the note 'Ron' had given me and place it in my hoodie's pocket.

'at least I kept my blue hoodie...' I mentally sigh 'this thing was like my only birthday present at ALL...'

I slowly get up and glance around my surroundings again. 'forest, forest, more forest, bushes...'

I hear running water in the distance. 'ah, running water... I guess I will follow that then...'

I walk in the direction of the water and look right, then left. 'the water is going left so I guess I will go that way for a while...'

'wait a minute- didn't my legs used to be longer...'

I pause for a moment before shakily looking over into the river, gone was the 16-year-old brawler that had a bit of a temper, staring back was a child, roughly 11 with my snow-white hair that comes down past my ears, one large strand stopping above my nose as it trails between my eyes, bright blue eyes, and pale skin. '…'

'I FUCKING DE-AGED! FUUUUUUUCK!'

I close my eyes and rub my forehead before sighing. "it keeps getting better and bet-"

 ***Grrrrrr***

I turn to see three wolves stalking towards me, growling as they start to circle me.

'ah... so I am backed up to a flowing river with three wolves in front of me... great...'

"Summon: TimberWolf!" I call on reflex as I grab and throw the card I had placed in my pocket.

A bright golden symbol appears on the ground where I threw the card, looking similar to a golden compass rose surrounded by a black circle with many magical runes, a beam of light flashes outward, extending up about 4 feet over the entire circle which is about 4 feet in diameter leaving in its place a black wolf that sniffs the air.

My summon instantly sees the threat and charges towards the wolf on the far right, tackling it to the ground with its opponent's throat in its mouth.

The other two wolves react and make a mad dash towards me, at a much slower pace than I would have thought, the first wolf reaches me in about 3 seconds and I am barely able to lean out of the way as It leaps into the air before careening past my throat and into the river behind me.

The second, seemingly smarter than the first lunges for my arm in an attempt to make me lose balance, I respond by striking it on the nose with a clenched fist as it grows closer to my arm, making it stumble back slightly as the stinging pain is probably overloading its senses.

I don't let it recover as I drive my knee into is neck sending it rolling towards where my timber wolf is finishing the first wolf.

'strange... I shouldn't be this strong... maybe having magic is supercharging my muscles?'

I hear pounding on the ground behind me as I duck under a soggy wolf that lands in front of me, growling as it reinitiates its attack as it charges for my legs.

I manage to avoid its jaws as I kick it in the side of the head with my shin, temporarily stunning it, however not letting it get a hold on its current situation, I dash forward, and hit it with a powerful combo.

'knee, elbow, shin, fist- DODGE!'

I leap back to avoid the other wolf that had finally got its bearings and attempted to launch a sneak attack, now both slowly circling around me, the one I just pummeled limping severely.

I keep my sights on both of them, waiting for one to make its move, that one being the less hurt one as It charges for my side, the injured wolf lagging behind slightly as it has a limp and it started its attack slightly later.

I attempt to leap past but my foot gets caught on a root and the wolf's jaws close around my arm. "FUUUUUCK!"

I drive the thumb of my other hand into its eye causing it to whine in pain, but still refusing to let go, the second wolf makes it behind me and goes to bite my leg.

"PISS OFF!" I shout as I kick backwards hitting it in the nose and making it stumble back.

I turn my attention back to the wolf trying to drag me to the ground while having its eye poked out.

"Let. Go. You. Little. FUCKER!" I shout, punctuating each word with a knee to the throat.

My timber wolf has finally finished off its original target and it runs to my aid, latching its jaws around the throat of the wolf currently biting me, causing it to let go and make both of them tumble to the floor in a pile of fur and violence.

The original wolf turns on me and makes one last ditch effort to kill me, leaping up towards my throat, my right eye twitches as I punch it in the nose mid jump, halting its momentum and making it fall to the floor.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS MOTHERFUCKING BULLSHIT!" I shout as I stomp on its ribs once before kicking it in the back of the neck as hard as I can, a loud crack echoing through this small opening in the forest and down the river.

My wolf twists it's head, the neck of the other wolf still firmly in my wolf's jaws. ***Crack***

I let out a shaky sigh as I walk over to the river and slide down the small incline to the water. 'need to clean this out so I don't get an infection...'

I dunk my forearm under the water and wince as the cold water goes into my multiple puncture wounds. I remove my arm and shake off the water, wincing once more at the motion, before searching my pockets. 'AHA! The bandages that I use for my hand-wraps! Perfect!'

I wrap my several puncture wounds, the holes slightly oozing blood.

I take a deep breath and sit down at the water's edge.

'you know, I feel this nagging feeling in the back of my mind... actually nagging is not a good word for this feeling, I am thinking more along the lines of tiring... like something is slowly draining my energy-'

I look over at my wolf.

"ooooh..."

I hold out my hand to him and he walks over and nuzzles his snout into my hand. 'I am running at like... 80% I would like to say... magic is a new thing and I don't know how to calculate it... buuuut I should probably save it if I get into any more combat situations.'

"I'll see you soon, Boy." I say as I stroke his back once, his black fur feeling silky under my grasp. "Return."

He disappears in a flash of golden light as he transforms into a card and flies into my hand where I store him safely in my hoodie side pocket with the hand of my hurt arm.

I contently sigh as I look up into the sky. 'I would say it is about 8 am... but which way do I want to go?'

'I am pretty sure magnolia was a port town... and I am fairly certain it had many canals cascading across it, sooooo downstream?'

"Seems legit..." I note as I get to my feet again. "Magnolia, here I come!"

* * *

"UUUGHHHH" I grumble into the open air. "I have been walking for hours!"

I had been walking for 15 minutes...

'I wonder when I am actually going to get there...'

"Oh?" I say as I see a stone bridge in the distance.

I run up to the bridge and stare at a sign.

 **Magnolia 3 Hours Away.**

"AHA! IT ISN'T THAT FAR!" I exclaim.

A gust of wind blows off a couple of vines to reveal the whole message.

 **Magnolia 3 Hours Away.**

 **By Magic-Mobile**

"…"

"That's kind of cliché as fuck..." I state as I blankly stair at the sign.

"DAMNIT!" I shout into the open air.

* * *

 **Hiya! I am just writing this because I am slightly (please note that it is not much at all) bored of writing 'the remnant gamer' writing 55 chapters in a row will do that to you, so I am going to take a small break and write this!**

 **So, what did you think about it?**

 **I'll see you all in the next chapter of Card Hunter! (this name would work so much better for a Rwby story...)**

 **Until next time~**


	2. Chapter 2: Fairy Tail

**Don't Own Fairy Tail, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

* * *

'ugh... my aching feet!' I mentally exclaim. 'WHAT SORT OF SADISTIC ASSHOLE PUT ME SO FAR AWAY FROM WHERE I NEEDED TO GO?!'

I have been walking for a good 7 hours now, and it is safe to say that I am starting to get tired as shit.

'wait... am I small enough to ride my wolf?! That could totally be useful- well... considering a minute-long fight took about 20% of my mana... I might be able to get a good 5 minutes of travel out of him, but I don't want to be completely defenseless so I should stick to maybe around 2 minutes... he would also probably be able to travel slightly quicker than me normally so I would be able to cover maybe 10 minutes of my walking in that time...'

"Summon: Timberwolf!" I say as I fling the card out in front of me.

It appears in its own blinding flash after the magic circle appears and it looks around, seeming scanning for a threat.

It looks back over to me and tilts its head.

"Hey boy," I sigh. "Can you PLEASE carry me for a few minute... I feel like my legs are about to fall off."

The wolf lets out a snort and kneels down slightly, allowing me to collapse onto its back.

"Thank you so much..." I sigh

The wolf snorts again as it starts running at about double the pace I was going.

'wow... I didn't think he would be this strong... but I am just... gonna close my eyes for a second...'

I am brought back to reality as my face hits the dirt path I had been walking on.

I quickly get up and look around, my wolf's card in my hand.

"Oh... I dozed off and ran out of magic... that is slightly embarrassing..." I state as I look down at the card again.

"Thanks for the small rest, buddy, you really helped!" I whisper to the card.

I continue my brisk walk down the path. 'this really is taking forever and I am getting kind of hungry and thirsty... if I don't get some snacks soon, I am going to go fucking crazy!'

* * *

I just crest over a hill, nearly collapsing as I reach the top, I look down into the large valley below to see a large town being lit up by the moon, a couple distinct buildings such as a large Japanese-esque building on the far side, next to the ocean, a cathedral in the center of the city, surrounded by large canals that are connected to the ocean.

"20 hours." I whisper. "20 fucking hours..."

"YES! I fuckin' made it!" I exclaim before breaking down into coughing as i hadn't had anything to drink, or used my voice, for ages and my mouth is dry.

after i get over my coughing break, I glance over the huge city, my eyes locking onto the large red building by the ocean.

"And that is where I will start my new life..." I say with a smirk as I start walking down the path. 'It is still a good maybe 15 minutes till I get to the town but at least I can see it~'

I blankly stare down at the city.

"I haven't had anything to eat or drink for the past 20 hours..." I whimper to myself. "I am in thirst and hunger induced agony..."

I point down to the city. "Onward! I guess..."

I slowly and shakily walk down the hill into the city. 'so fucking... tired...'

'why couldn't the deity that put me here give me some sort of flight magic... or the ability TO ACTUALLY USE MY FUCKING REQUIP MAGIC!'

I sigh. 'I 100% have a transportation card of some sort in my Requip space...'

After about maybe 30 more minutes of walking, I make it to the front of the guild hall.

I look up at the large red building in front of me, a light on inside, the sun just barely rising over the mountains to the east.

'I'm just gonna...'

I open the door and walk in to reveal only like two people there, Makarov himself, and Erza Scarlet, both turning their heads to see who walked into the guildhall, Erza looks roughly 17.

Erza blinks several times before speaking. "Who are-"

"I made it..." I sigh, cutting her off before the world fades to black and my face hits the hardwood floors.

* * *

My eye twitches slightly as light bleeds through the blinds and onto my closed eyes.

"hmm?" I hum as I slowly crack open one of my eyes, wincing when the sun gets in my eyes.

I reach my hand up to my eyes and wipe them. 'what happen- oh... right... I passed out in the fairy tail guild hall... at least I made it here in one piece.'

I pull out my Timber Wolf card and look at it before frowning slightly. 'when the fuck is someone going to come in here to check on me so I can get this motherfucking IV out of my arm...'

'might as well attempt to use my Requip magic considering I have nothing better to do... and if I actually want to join Fairy Tail I will need a bit more variety than just a normal 'summon wolf'… and if that R.O.B. didn't LIE I should have some more cards in my hammer space...'

'what do I personally know about Requip magic... well 1: when items are stored, it normally disappears in a flash of light, but I have no idea HOW... and it is probably more complex than just 'I channel magic energy here and then *poof*' hmmm... 2: they go into a separate area that seems to be controlled by the wielder...'

After about a minute of pondering I come up with an idea.

'maybe I should try meditation... I might be able to sense something within me, or near me, or wherever the hammer space is...'

I sit up on the bed I was laying on and take a quick glance around the room, it is fairly small room that looks like a classic hospital, the walls are painted at nice jade-green and some sort of lacrima heart monitor, a curtain that separates the room in two, pulled back revealing a second bed that is empty.

I take a deep breath before slowly breathing out. 'what does a hammer space even- oh...'

I sense a huge nagging drain of energy in the back of my mind as I open my hammer space and cause a couple of cards and another folded note to fall into my hands.

'IT WAS THAT FUCKING EASY!?' I mentally shout. 'WHAT THE FUCK!? I THOUGHT MAGIC WAS SUPPOST TO BE ALL "I stayed a virgin till I was 40 then summoned a demon by sacrificing a child through a death ritual where he sent me on a quest to collect 3000000 brown rocks that have a perfect 6.66 ratio of minerals before making the demon a sandwich"… but I can just fucking open a mythical storage space with almost 0 effort and- it is dark outside...'

I blink several times. 'why is it dark outside?'

'wasn't the light hurting my eyes like less than 5 minutes ago?! Or did me activating my magic take longer than it felt...'

'huh... mental note to self: meditation seems to accelerate, or decelerate my perception of time... but anyway, I might as well check out these new cards I got! cards now, note later.'

 **Imp: (Minion)**  
 **Summons an Imp to fight for you**  
 **Imps can use basic fire magics, stinger is also slightly venomous with paralytic poison, resistant to fire.**

The picture is of a small dog-sized humanoid hunched over a fire, he has blood red skin, two leathery back wings on his back, a long tail with a scorpion stinger on the end and two small spiral horns sticking out of the top of its head along with two large pointed ears to the side, the last unnatural feature, is the pupil-less orange glowing eyes that seem to shimmer even in the card.

I look to the next card.

 **Totem of Healing: (Minion)**  
 **Summons a Healing Totem to assist you and your allies in battle.**  
 **Slowly heals allies within 10 feet of the totem, cant attack or move by itself, cost slightly less than a normal summon.**

It is a picture of a log surrounded by a green aura, the log is carved in a way that makes it look like a dragon is coiling up around it with two wings extending out of the side.

'neat... I guess...'

 **Least Thunder Drake: (Minion)**  
 **Summons a Least Thunder Drake to fight for you.**  
 **Can shoot bolts of lightning, stronger than its size would suggest.**

The picture is of somebody getting shocked a small dog-sized blue lizard with horns and a trail of spikes going down its back to the tip of its tail, that crackle with small sparks of electricity arcing between them, frankly it looks like what would happen if you crossed the body structure of a rottweiler with a dragon before covering it in blue scales.

I hear fighting sounds in the next room.

'…'

I sigh while shaking my head. 'Fucking Fairy Tail'

I hear the distinct voice of someone in the other room shout "ERZA! FIGHT ME!"

'two more cards then I'll read that note-'

An about 16-year-old Natsu flies through the wall.

I flinch and toss everything in my hands back into my Requip space, the drain now MUCH less, it is so little I barely notice it.

I blink several times as he doesn't get up from the rubble. 'oh... he is unconscious...'

'wait a minute... why am I hiding my cards? The most I should hide were those notes Mr. 'R.O.N.' gave me...'

I summon back the last two cards I had.

First card...

 **FrostFire: (Spell)**  
 **When used summons an orb of blue fire that flies towards your foes.**  
 **Is so cold that it burns, 10 second cooldown between uses.**

It has a picture of a wizard in blue robes with a wizard hat shooting a ball of blue fire roughly the size of a beach ball out of his hands, a trail of cold fire following after the initial orb.

'last card-'

"ERZA! THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT-"Natsu begins as he stands up, only to turn his head slightly and look at me. "who the heck are you?"

"Lucas..." I blandly state.

I ignore hum and look down at my last card.

 **Shock Gauntlet (Item)**  
 **Creates a gauntlet that allows the wielder to deliver shocks to things they strike**  
 **Deals bonus shock damage when the wielder successfully hit something, the shock is transferred through metal weaponry, wielder is immune to their own shocks.**

The picture is of a black gauntlet with a yellow gem placed the back of the hand, the gem has a lightning bolt through it and sparks are radiating off the gauntlet.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Natsu asks as he looks over my shoulder down at the cards.

"Magic cards..." I blandly state again before looking over to him. "Can you go tell that red-haired woman or the short old man that I am awake, I want to join the guild, and I think one of those people were the master considering they were here really early..."

"Sure, alright..." He shrugs as walks out through the hole he made. "Erza! Where is the old man?!"

I attempt to listen in over the sound of the guild talking, eating, and drinking.

"Why do you ask, Natsu?" Comes the reply of a mature woman.

"There is a kid in there..." Natsu says and I assume he is pointing to the hole in the wall.

"Yes, he collapsed as soon as he came inside the guild this morning..." Erza replies.

"He is awake." Natsu states.

"Oh?" She asks.

I hear the clanking of metal boots on hardwood as she walks... through the hole in the wall.

'do these people not use doors?!'

She sits down in a chair to the right of my bed. "You gave us quite a bit of a scare..." She states.

"I'm... sorry?" I say more as a question than an apology. "I walked 20 hours straight with nothing to eat or drink..."

"What would push you so hard to get here?" She asks.

"I want to join the guild obviously." I sigh.

"You can use magic?" She asks.

"Yep." I shrug as I make a card materialize out of thin air.

"I know Requip magic and Card magic." I say with a smile before it falters slightly. "But... I am still not very good at it yet..."

Erza blinks, "Not many mages even try to go for more than one type of magic..."

"I guess that just makes me more special, cause I think my card magic might be a lost magic..." I shrug.

"Lost magic?" She says as she brings her hand up to her mouth in a thoughtful manner. "Like Natsu?"

"I... don't know who that is, so I am gonna say 'maybe'." I continue.

"Where are you from?" She asks once she snaps out of her musing

"An orphanage." I state with a quick and concise answer.

"I noticed that scar on your cheek, did they... abuse you?" She says after a long and awkward pause before the last two words.

"Nah, I just got that from one of my fights, the guy pulled a knife and nicked my face with it before I knocked some of his teeth out~" I say with more cheer than I honestly should.

She blinks several times. "You must be starving, I will go get you some food and something to drink."

"Please do." I sigh as I close my eyes slightly, pulling the cards in my hands back to my hammer space.

Once she leaves the room, I pull out the note that had been in my hammer space and unfold it.

 **Dear Lucas,**

 **If you are reading this, you must have unlocked your Requip space, notice how I streamlined the process just for you so you don't spend several hours trying to figure it out?**

 **But now, to a different topic, you might notice, that your arsenal is a bit lacking, and with good reason, I can't just give you EVERYTHING, now can I? But now back to the topic at hand... you need more cards riiiiight? And you will have them! In this easy 10 step tutorial I am going to show you how to how to- PAH! I am just kidding! But I will tell you have to actually get more cards.**

 **Basically, if I am feeling generous, I will give you a couple cards, but other than that, you need to do a 10-minute-long ritual against a monster, spell, or item, you must do the ritual while STANDING STILL against a probably hostile monster or a spell flying at your face... FUN~ but, for spells, it must be hostile, your allies can't just hold out a spell for 10 minutes, they have to actively attempt to harm you with it! As for monsters or items, I guess it really doesn't matter because items can't actually harm you (in the case that they AREN'T being wielded by something pissed off at you) and monsters can be held down or knocked unconscious while you gain a card of them, BUT THEY MUST BE ALIVE.**

'10 minutes?! Seriously?!'

 **Right now, you are probably thinking something along the lines of '10 minute?! SERIOUSLY?!' And to that, I say that I was calculating your CURRENT skill level, you might get to a point where you can do the ritual spell in less than a second, but that is FAR off... as for how to do this ritual, I will go in depth about how to cast the ritual and what magic circles you need to create below this message.**

 **As for when you get to Fairy Tail, good luck on your first mission! (You might get something special when you complete it~)**

 **Until next time!**

 **-R.o.n.**

I put the note back in my Requip space and yawn. 'I'll learn about it later...'

'so basically, I am going to get more cards after I complete my first mission... and I notice how they didn't say 'after every mission' so it is safe to assume this is a 1-time thing, maybe more if I get a big achievement like becoming an S Class wizard, or beating an S rank+ Job... neat.'

'so tired... but I am staying awake for food... I want the food; the power of food compels me'

I blankly stair at the wall for a couple of minutes while waiting for Erza to come back with food.

"Here you go..." She says while placing a tray on my lap and sitting down at the chair beside the bed again.

"Thank you do much." I say while looking down at my plate of pancakes.

"I am sorry to inform you, but Master Makarov is currently out... but you can still join the guild." She says with a nod.

"That's fine." I shrug as I instantly start eating my food and drink with vigor, basically inhaling most of it.

"You said your card magic was a lost magic?" Erza asks. "I would be lying if I said I didn't want to know what that entails..."

"It seems to be based around summoning creatures, items, and spells with cards I create." I state before i start chugging the glass of water she gave me.

"Summoning?" She asks, going back into her musing.

'aaaaannnd she isn't paying attention to me anymore...' I mentally sigh. 'Greeeeaaaaat'

* * *

 **For future reference, Lucas was dropped off roughly 2 years before canon~ Fun~**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "** **Hey looks interesting enough. Hope to see more soon."**

 **.**

 **Well, here you go**

 **.**

 **See you all in the future~**


	3. Chapter 3: Vulcanic Panic

**Don't Own Fairy Tail, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

* * *

The stamp on my shoulder creaks slightly before it is pulled back with a pop, a black fairy tail emblem now on my arm in place of the stamp.

I glance down at it and grin. 'hey, it is in about the same place as Natsu's...'

"Now you are an official member of the guild!" A woman- who I was informed as being named 'Enno', cheerfully says to me. "Just come see me when you want to take a job!"

Enno is kind of strange, in the fact that she, like Cana, wears fucking swimwear for her shirt and also is wearing a flower wreath around her head, giving her the impression of a hula dancer. She has tan skin, DEEP purple hair, nearing black, and eyes the same shade.

"Thanks!" I reply in an equally cheer-filled tone before walking away and sitting down near one of the corner tables of the guild.

'hmmm... I should probably work on expanding my magical container... because if fighting with my wolf for about a minute drains about 20%, and my wolf is pretty weak all things considered, I can probably expect some of my current stronger summons, spells, and items to be maybe around 40-80% of my mana and if I am going to be honest, 1 to 2 minutes won't be enough to finish even the more basic 'go here and kill/capture things' jobs...'

'wait wait wait wait... can we go back to the fact that I died over a FUCKING CEREAL?! AND IT WASN'T EVEN A FUCKING GOOD ONE! I mean, if it was cinnamon toast crunch, or fruit loops, sure, I get it, but you fucking kill me over some bland ass cereal that doesn't even taste that good?! To be honest, I am kind of offended.'

I sigh and prop my head up. 'now, how do I fix my bullshit problem...'

'go out into the forest to train? … sure okay...'

I spent the night in the infirmary so it is now about 7 in the morning.

I get up, stretch, then walk out through the door.

* * *

'alright...' I mentally note as I sit on a stump. 'should I just cast a spell and see how long I can keep it up, or should I try and cast multiple things at once...'

"Hmmm" I hum as I slowly get to my feet. "How about I make a special attack..."

I walk over to a tree and punch it as hard as I can.

I sharply inhale. "FUUUUUUUCK!"

I roll around on the ground clutching my hand for a few minutes.

I sit back up and sigh. "Alright, I'm good..."

"Hmmm..." I tap my chin in thought as I look back at the tree.

I Requip a card. "Summon: Shock Gauntlet!"

'wow... that took about 60%… okay...'

I take a deep breath as I walk up to the tree again before punching it as hard as I can again.

 ***Crack***

I pull my hand back to see the area that I hit is slightly splintered.

"Wow..." I say as I look at the splintering wood.

I Requip a second card and grin.

"Improvised special attack..." I mutter.

I channel magic through the card and my gauntlet catches on fire with bright blue flames, the chill slowly reaching my hand inside so I decide to unleash the attack.

"FIREY FIST OF DESTRUCTION!" I shout as I punch forward, once again as hard as I can.

 ***Crack-Creeeaaak-THUMP***

I punch a hole through one side of the tree causing it to slowly fall to the right, before finally hitting the ground with a thump.

'mental note: harder punch, less chuunibyou... fuck it, anime world! ALL OF THE CHUUNIBYOU!'

I touch the outside of the metal gauntlet with my other hand.

"HOLY SHIT THAT'S COLD!" I shout as I pull my hand away from it.

'it is a good thing that the inside of the gauntlet is insulated...'

I Requip my frost fire card back into the hammer space.

I walk back over to the stump and sit down. 'okay... so that was fairly affective... but just a single attack won't make me an affective mage... I mean, what if I miss?!' I place my hand on my chin in thought. 'how do I maximize my mana output... because that combo took literally ALL of my magical power...'

I cross my legs and take a deep breath. 'first I should fix my problem of having no magical energy.'

My gauntlet turns back into a card and I place it back in my hammer space as well.

Roughly 30 minutes later I stand up. "Well, that's enough resting to me." I say while stretching slightly.

 ***Thump***

I whip around to look at what had landed behind me, it is a large gorrila thing with bright green fur over its top half and dark green fur around its tiny legs, its skin appears to be purple and it has pink hearts running down its arm as it glares at me with glowing white eyes, a purple horn poking up out of the top of his head giving the impression of a mountaintop, and a LONG chin extending from its jaw.

I only come up to its waist...

 **Bgm: Fairy Tail Vol.2 OST6 - Lightning Fire Dragon's Firing Hammer(2016)**

"What MAN doing on Vulcan land!" It shouts in broken English.

"Fuck..." I curse under my breath.

"DIE HUMAN DIE!" It shouts as it raises its hands above its head and slams them into the ground where I was standing about 3 seconds prior.

"Shitshitshit" I frantically whisper.

I Requip two cards. "Summon: Least Thunder Drake!"

I fling the card behind him and he watches as it soars over his head.

"Summon: Imp!" I shout as I fling the card down in front of me, causing the Vulcan to snap its attention back to me and not the card landing behind him.

'this is bad... it took about 90% of my energy to summon these two...'

A magic circle appears in front of me as the Imp warps into reality.

"KEKEKEK!" The imp cackles. "YOU DIE NOW- oh."

The imps fierce war cry dies in its throat as it realizes what we are fighting.

It looks back at me and gives me the best 'you are fucking insane' look it can.

I grin "I'm going to kick your ass!" I exclaim while pointing at the Vulcan.

I dash forward as the Vulcan gets struck in the back of the head with a bolt of lightning, my Imp fluttering beside me as it raises its hands above its head , shooting a small orb of fire at the Vulcan.

"Guh!" It grumbles as some of the fur on its arm lights on fire as it tried to swat away the orb of flame.

It gets struck by another bolt of lightning as I reach it, only to leap to the side as a large fist swings through the area I once was, putting the fire out.

I punch the knee of the Vulcan...

"Tickles..." It growls as it attempts to squish me again, only for me to leap back again before its two palms smash into the earth.

The imp managed to sneak around and unleash a point-blank gout of fire to the Vulcan's face while also stabbing its shoulder with his tail.

My thunder drake runs up to the Vulcan's leg and bites it, causing the Vulcan to growl in slight pain before it twitches as the drake unleashed another thunderbolt while it had been mid-bite.

I quickly backtrack slightly as my imp stabs it once more with its tail and unleashes another gout of fire.

When the smoke clears it looks mostly unharmed.

"FUCK!" I shout as I dive out of the way of my thunder drake, which it had thrown at me.

It swats the imp out of the air and rips a chunk of the earth out of the ground and tosses it towards the imp, attempting to crush it.

I point to the flying earth and my drake opens its mouth.

 ***KZZT***

A bolt of lightning strikes the earth and it shatters into smaller pieces leaving the imp unharmed, but the Vulcan is running at us with ludicrous speeds.

My drake shoves me out of the way as it gets hit, causing it to go flying, smashing through a tree before turns into a card.

'…'

My right eye twitches as the Vulcan towers over me in preparation to kill me.

I dive between its legs and kick it in the back of the knee as another gout of fire covers its face, causing its legs to buckle slightly.

"Return: Least Thunder Drake" I call, the card flying into my hand before I put it back in my hammer space.

I kick the back of his other knee, bringing him down slightly as he tried to swat my imp again, only to get another gout of fire to the face.

The imp stabs him again with its tail and gains a bit of distance only to be instantly swatted out of the air and turned into a card.

"Return" I whisper, calling the card to my hand and placing it my Requip space.

I grit my teeth and frown as the ape towers above me.

He leans down slightly. "Now puny human DIE"

I get a sadistic grin and quickly jab my thumbs in his eyes causing him to lean back and shriek in agony.

I maneuver myself to the top of his head, my thumbs still in his eyes.

"GRAAAAAH CAN'T SEE!" The Vulcan shouts as it quickly brings it hand down toward me.

I smirk and leap off its neck and shoulders, doing a backflip for a little dramatic flair.

 ***Crack***

The Vulcan chops its own neck and it falls to the floor unmoving.

 **Bgm: End**

I clench my fist and smirk. "That was for my Thunder Drake and Imp you bastard."

I feel something forcefully placed into my hammer space. '…'

'I'm going to assume that was a letter or card...'

I fold my arms behind my head and start walking back to town.

A woman lands in front of me causing me to flinch and leap backwards.

She has white hair, tied back by a purple ribbon with a skull pin, she is wearing a purple tank top with a small white design near the top, she wears REALLY short jean shorts, and boots that come up past her knees and about half way up her thigh.

"…" I blink once. "Who the fuck are you?"

"Heh" she cracks a smile. "You are quite the hellion, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean." I smirk. "I am a perfectly normal HUMAN child~"

"Keh! I like you." She smirks. "First you kill a Vulcan with your bare hands, then you use sarcasm."

"You are definitely going to fit in at the guild." She smirks. "Maybe teach some of those other punks a lesson..."

"I mean, if I get better cards and a larger magic container, sure, I might be able to do that." I shrug. "But seriously, who the fuck are you?!"

She blinks. "Mirajane Strauss... you best remember the name because I recently became an S Class mage."

"Neat..." I shrug. "But did you watch that whole fight?"

"Yep." She says, popping the p.

"Summoning magics are pretty difficult to use, not to mention having two out at once... even if they were pretty weak and only provided good distractions." She continues.

My hand twitches slightly at the remark about my summons 'being weak'.

"Nice job watching a child get attacked by a Vulcan, dick." I remark.

"if you keep talking like that, I might just beat you up~" she says in a super sweet 'don't fuck around' tone.

I cover my mouth as I yawn and walk around her. "Bored now... going back to the guild..."

She glances at me and smirks before muttering under her breath. "It's good to have another hellraiser in the guild..."

'hmm... I will train for the rest of the week, then I will see if I can go on my first mission after I get a bit stronger... damn I miss my slim but strong build...'

* * *

I walk back to the guild and sit down with my back in the corner, so nobody could walk behind me and see the stuff I am looking at.

I pull out an envelope and open it.

I grab ahold of 3 cards that fall into my hand and a folded note.

 **Dear faggot,**

 **You should NOT have been able to beat that... here have a couple of rarer cards for your trouble.**

 **-R.o.n.**

'dick...'

I put the note back in my inventory before looking down at the cards in my hand.

 **Assassin's Blade (Item)**  
 **Creates a metal variation of the hidden blade from the 'critically acclaimed' game series Assassin's Creed**  
 **makes a dagger shoot out of the wrist when you tilt your hand backwards, dagger can be shot out of gauntlets attached to a thin metal wire that can be retracted by rotating your wrist.**

The picture is of a chain-mesh glove that is attached to a small metal rectangle on the underside of the glove.

'nice... would combo nicely with my shock gauntlet as well...'

 **Displacer Beast (Minion)**  
 **Summons a displacer beast to fight for you**  
 **Can displace the light around it causing any melee or ranged (non-area of affect) attacks to miss roughly 50% of the time, can bend the light to hide better, can grapple things with tentacles.**

A displacer beast is probably the most badass thing I have EVER seen... it is a fucking BLACK PUMA with 6 legs, the new pair starting right behind the front legs and bending backwards to the middle of the torso... then it has two LONG tentacles extending out of its shoulder blades that when fully extended are EASILY twice it's body length, the tips of the tentacles have 'tentacular clubs' (the thing at the end of a squid's long arms) with LARGE ASS SPIKES easily an inch long covering the entire bottom... the image is of the displacer beast strangling a guy with its back tendrils.

'DAMN that is HARDCORE! Fuckin squid cat!'

 **Girallon's Blessing (Spell)**  
 **Grant yourself, or an ally an extra pair of shadowy arms to do normal arm things...**  
 **Shadow arms don't feel pain, can hold things, and are easily twice as strong and durable as your normal arms.**

The picture is of a mage crossing his normal arms over his chest while his two shadow arms, which pop out of his body about an inch below his armpit is, are flexing.

'now I might be able to deal some ACTUAL damage by punching shit...' I mentally sigh.

'…'

'CUE WEEK LONG TRAINING MONTAGE!' I mentally exclaim as I stand up and walk up the doors of fairy tail.

* * *

 **Cue: Rocky Theme**

 **Day One:**

I start the day in the forest doing pushups for a couple of minutes before cutting down a tree, then I cut a few notches in it and attach a rope before attempting to pull it... I don't succeed...

I blow off the end of it with a frost fire blast and tie the rope around my waist before starting to run around the clearing.

 **Day Two:**

I do pushups with my imp on my back... until he pops away about 3 minutes into the training when I replace him with a log.

Then I bench press my healing totem which is about 40 pounds

 **Day Three:**

I summon my lesser thunder drake to launch lightning bolts at me, which I block by casting FrostFire

Then I summon my Assassin's Blade, taking up all of my mana, trying to increase my accuracy by shooting its dart mode at a wooden log I placed on a large stump.

 **Day Four:**

I spend the day punching a tree with no armor, with my healing totem behind me.

 **Day Five:**

I meditate the day while having my totem out beside me.

 **Day Six:**

I continue weight training using my totem.

 **Day Seven:**

I summon my imp and have it shoot balls of fire at me as I work on my hand-eye coordination by deflecting it with the shock gauntlet.

 **Bgm: End**

 **Day Eight:**

I collapse at my normal corner seat in the guild.

'ugh god... that was hell...' I mentally sigh. 'but it was worth it... now I can summon my Imp 10 times, or for 10 minutes, my Drake for about 14 minutes, my Timber Wolf can be out basically CONTINUOUSLY with little drain, Healing Totem can be out forever, no problem, I can summon Shock Gauntlet for about 6 minutes, can shoot the FrostFire spell about 20 times, use the Assassin's Blade for about 3 minutes, cast Girallon's Blessing for a minute, and summon my Displacer Beast for an entire minute!

My strength has also increased slightly, which is weird because normally I think it would take longer to get a slim but strong build, but I guess having magical power allows you to stay a bit more fit...

I get up and stretch. 'now... lets pick a mission...'

I walk over to the mission board.

'hmm... bandit tribe plaguing town... wyverns harassing roadways... town harassed by crab monst- YES!'

I take the request off the board and walk over to Enno who seems to be the guild's 'barmaid' before Mira. "I'm going to take this job okay?"

"That's fine." She smiles, bouncing a small Purple-haired child on her knee.

I Requip the paper and start running to the train station.

'this is gonna be good! 50000 jewel!'

'...'

'admittedly 50000 jewel translates to about 500 American dollars, but hey, that is still quite a lot! that is like... 50 good meals for me?'

'ONWARD! TO BEAT UP AND POSSIBLY CAPTURE A CRAB THING!' 'FOR FOOD!'

* * *

 **Next chapter, we get to see into Lucas' first job! and... he might be just a little in over his head...**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "** **Wonder how people will react to his last name being Vermillion the same last name of the original Guild Master."**

 **.**

 **You just have to wait and see I guess~**


	4. Chapter 4: Crustacean Catastrophe

**Don't Own Fairy Tail, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

* * *

I walk into the small village, glancing around at the houses, seeing that nobody is out and about.

'huh... I guess they are all hiding inside because of the crab demon...'

I slowly walk up to the large building near the center of the town that I am guessing serves as a 'town hall'

My wolf beside me tilts its head.

I pat his head before walking up to the door and knocking on it.

"Hello?" I call. "I am the mage from fairy tail!"

I wait a few seconds. "I'm here to fix your monster crab problem?"

A deadbolt kicks open and the door slightly opens. "T-they sent a CHILD?!" A woman behind the door exclaims.

"Oi piss off, I killed a Vulcan with my bare hands last week..." I grumble. "Where is the monster?"

"I-it tends to attack from the south, it is easily 10 feet tall, when it shows up it snags a person with its claws and then retreats back into the forest." She stutters. "We have all started staying indoors to avoid it..."

"Good to know..." I nod as I turn around. "I'll be back later."

I walk back to my wolf. "To the south..." I note as we start walking out of the village.

"We will find its cave or pond, then I will start that capture ritual, then you draw it towards me..." I explain to the wolf.

It snorts as a reply.

"Can you track it?" I ask.

It snorts again and starts walking out in front of me.

"Good..." I nod as I follow behind it as it sniffs the ground.

We come to the mouth of a large cave that twists downwards about 10 feet inside.

'okaaay time to start this!'

I raise my hands and start channeling my magical energy, a bunch of dots in a straight line appearing in front of me with a circle appearing on the outside, a few seconds pass and the line gets larger as it slowly turns to the left, slowly filling out the circle with magic writing.

10 minutes pass and I motion for my wolf to go inside and draw out the creature.

My wolf runs past me as a large crustacean runs out of the cave, it has four long digitigrade legs, all four covered with thick chitin, the creature has a lobster tail following behind it, and its top half has two LARGE arms, the claws on the end having razor sharp spikes in place of the normal bumps a lobster claw has, its mouth has tons of tentacles that flop as it runs towards me... and this this is fucking MASSIVE it is a couple of feet taller than a horse and it is easily twice as wide and an extra half a horse long. **(A/N If you want a good idea of what it looks like, Search 'Chuul 5e' on google, it should be the first image that pops up and DAMN it is nightmare fuel)**

"Capture!" I call as I shoot a magical beam at it that covers the mouth of the cave.

The light dies down and a card floats to the ground in front of me.

I take a deep breath and pick up the card.

"FUCKING LOBSTER HORSE!" I shout before taking another deep breath and breathing out.

My wolf looks at me in confusion. "Don't worry, boy, I am good now... just had to get that out of my system..."

I glance down at the card

 **Chuul: (Minion)**  
 **Summons a Chuul to fight for you**  
 **Armored, can lift around 4 times its body weight (about 3300 pounds/ 1.65 tons)**

The picture is of the crab-lobster-demon-horse stalking a knight in the darkness.

I put it into my inventory and Requip my Imp card, before turning to my wolf. "Return"

I put my Timber Wolf card away as well and summon my Imp.

"Greetings Master!" It exclaims.

"Please don't call me Master" I sigh.

"Greetings Lord!" It exclaims after a few seconds of thinking about what to call me.

"If you are going to call me anything, call me my name- which is Lucas by the way- or 'summoner'." I state with a small frown.

"Yes Summoner!" It cheers. "What do you need of me?"

"I need some light, hop up on my shoulders." I command.

"Yes Summoner! It says as it flies onto my shoulder before pointing a hand out in front of us, creating a ball of fire that lights up our path.

"Let's just see what is down here..." I say as I start walking.

After walking for about a minute, we come to a large underground lake.

"…" my Imp and I are both stunned into silence as we look across it, the roof of the cave covered in glowing moss, lighting up the surface of the cave.

"Huh... this is pretty cool..." I note

The surface of the lake ripples.

"MASTER! SOMETHING IS COMING!" My Imp shrieks.

"A human has killed one of the guardians?" A voice asks that seemingly echoes from all around me and in my head.

'nope'

"Nope?" The voice asks.

"NOPE!" I shout as I turn around 180 degrees and start running as fast as I can out of the cave.

"Kill him..." The voice rumbles.

"GOTTA GO FAST!" I shout

I hear multiple large things free themselves from the water.

"GOTTA GO FASTER!" Frantically shout as continue to run as fast as I can.

My imp starts tossing fireballs behind us and apparently one hits because I hear a shriek of pain.

We break manage to escape the cave.

"Return: Imp" I call before placing him in my hammer space while summoning another card.

"Summon: Displacer Beast"

A large magic circle appears where I threw the card as 6 Chuuls come out of the darkness of the cave.

"Greetings master~" my displacer beast purrs in a silky voice. "Quite the problem you have gotten yourself into, eh?"

"Kill them!" I shout as I leap out of the way of a rock that almost landed on me.

"As you command." He nods as his normal cat smile **(A/N ;3)** gets replaces with a grimace that shows off all of his teeth.

 **Bgm: Xi-on - Dream Battle!**

'I am able to sustain my displacer beast for a minute... but that doesn't mean I don't have any leftover energy.'

"Summon Shock Gauntlet!" I exclaim as I draw the card and the black metal gauntlet appears on my right hand.

My displacer beast snarls and dashes forward to the one on the right, splitting into 2 copies that slam their barbed tentacles into the Chuul's side.

I dive forward, leaping through the open claw of one of the 3 Chuuls that got past my displacer beast, rolling to my feet and leaping back to avoid another claw that slams into the ground.

"Tch..."

Blue fire encases my gauntleted hand as I weave past a flurry of claws and punch upwards into the exposed chest of the Chuul, it spasms and flies backwards with a chunk missing from its chest.

My displacer beast leaps onto the back of one of the three Chuuls he is fighting and slams his barbed tentacles on the top of its head repeatedly while ripping into its neck with teeth and its front legs.

One of the other Chuuls attempts to clamp its claws on the displacer beast when its back is turned only for it to leap backwards and over the attack, the claw clamping around the neck of the other Chuul and killing it, the displacer beast, mid jump slams both tentacles onto the back of the attacking Chuul and uses it to pull himself up onto the back of it, knocking off a chitin plate with its claws as goes past.

I slide between the legs of one of the Chuuls attacking me, tapping its leg as I get up again.

It spasms and shrieks in pain.

"oh right" I say with a smirk "You just got out of water..."

I rush forward to the non-stunned one and uppercut it in the stomach, causing it also to twitch and shriek in pain.

Back over with my displacer beast, it attaches its spiked tentacles to the arm of the Chuul before ruthlessly ripping it from its socket and smashing its head into the ground with its own arm.

I run between one of the Chuul's legs again and chop the front of one of its knees causing it to buckle slightly and kneel.

"PERISH!" I shout as I jab my gauntleted fist into its eye.

 ***SCRAAAAAAH***

I plug my ears from the shriek of agony and duck under a claw that crushes the skull of the Chuul I was fighting.

I jump off the corpse of the recently killed Chuul and uppercut the last one in the face with my gauntleted hand, I grab its tentacle beard with my shock gauntlet and pull it to the ground, its body being weakened by continuous shocks.

It slowly and shakily brings its claws towards me.

I tug on the tentacles, grabbing onto the side of its head with my other hand before pulling myself onto its back.

My Displacer Beast casually bends all of the limbs of the Chuul it was fighting the wrong way before slamming both tentacles on each side of its head at the same time.

It turns to look at me, a savage look in its eye.

I smirk and nod once before rolling backwards off the back of the Chuul just in time to avoid the two spiked tendrils that impale its back.

I dispel my gauntlet and cross my arms, watching as my Displacer Beast drags its tentacles out the side of the Chuul, making it fall still.

"..."

"I'm going to call you fluffles now..." I nod.

Fluffles (my now newly named Displacer Beast) glances around.

"Remember..." I note while pointing at the crab demon in front of him, as I saw it twitch. "Double tap..."

Its tentacles crush the skull of the one it just 'killed' making it let out one last dying shriek.

 **Bgm: End**

"My time-" My summon begins before disappearing in a flash of light.

"Return." I say, calling the card to my hand.

'these things were easy to kill... I mean... if I was slower, they might have been a bit of a problem, but I picked two speed fighters that specialized in crippling their foes... and they didn't have bones... only an exoskeleton which is a lot weaker than a normal bone... by all logic, a creature THAT LARGE shouldn't be able to survive with an exoskeleton, but magic I guess...'

I raise my hand to the top of the cave entrance and with the last of my magical power, shoot two frostfire attacks at the corners of the entrance, caving it in.

I close my eyes, deeply breathing in and out before turning around and walking towards the town.

'that was... harder than it needed to be...' I mentally grumble. 'and I didn't even kill spooky "I am in your head" guy...'

 ***THUMP***

I blink and slowly turn around to the pile of rocks that are the cave entrance.

 ***THUMP***

A bit of dust puffs out of the cracks.

I slowly back up with a blank expression on my face, hiding the insane panic going on in my mind.

'oh my god... I am going to die... I AM GOING TO DIE AGAIN'

 ***THUMP***

A rock near the top of the rubble skips down it and lands at the bottom.

 ***THUMP***

Another rock falls, leaving a small hole near the top of the rubble.

'if whatever this THING is gets past me... it will most likely destroy the town...'

 ***THUMP***

The hole in the rubble becomes much larger as a tentacle is shoved through it.

The tentacle retracts.

 ***THUMP***

The rock wall flies outwards, sending rubble everywhere, a large figure slides out of the cave mouth, it is easily as big as the cave and has a gaping mouth with multiple rows of teeth going all around it, it has three eyes in a line, each above the other in the center of its face, it has a long slender body that has tentacles sprouting out from just behind the head and sticking to the body as it goes down into a long tail. **(A/N 5e Aboleth, should be the first image)**

I leap back as a tentacle slams into the ground where I was standing.

"Human... you have killed my guardians... now I need to breed more..." The raspy voice seemingly echoes from all around me as the freaky fish thing's eyes glow purple with each word. "I will give you a painful death..."

I slowly back up before quickly diving to the sides to avoid a tentacle, clearly, he predicted my movements so a second tentacle hits me in the side while I was in the air and knocks me into a tree.

 ***Crack***

'my ribs...'

I shakily stand up, using the tree for support.

I look over to the creature to see 3 large spears formed of rubble spinning above its head in the air.

"Fuck..."

I duck to avoid the first spear, but the other two impale my left shoulder and right thigh respectively

"FUUUUUUCK!" I shout as I stumble forward slightly.

I look up to see a much larger spear pointed towards my chest, spinning menacingly.

I close my eyes in acceptance of my second short-lived life.

"You are weak..." The voice echoes.

* * *

 _"Why do you want to be strong, Lucas?" My best friend, Zin asks._

 _"Well, I just want to fix this god forsaken city... and if I get strong, maybe I can help it!" I say with as much cheer as a 14-year-old could. "What about you?"_

 _"Well, before my family... died... they used to train me in martial arts, I guess I just never could get out of the habit of training." He shrugs._

 _I never knew my family... they just sort of dropped me off at the orphanage when I was still a child..._

 _Younger me frowns slightly while looking down at the ground._

 _"Have you ever looked out and thought that you served some bigger purpose?" I ask. "I keep getting this nagging feeling to leave this city behind, but I just can't do it..."_

 _Zin smirks and holds out a closed fist to me. "Well, whatever you do, I'll be right there with you!"_

 _I smile as well and fist bump him. "Sure, I bet you will."_

* * *

 _A grey creature stands in front of me, seemingly melting into a puddle on the floor but never losing any shape or size. It cocks its head to the side and a jagged smile of red light covers the lower half of its head. "Sacrificing yourself?" It asks. "How quaint~"_

 _A voice picks up behind me. "If I can hold you off... even for a minute... that gives them time to fly further from here."_

 _"After I am through with you, I will be able to EASILY hunt down your friends, I am faster than you, smarter than you, stronger... than you, it's a real shame that your friend couldn't hold me in hmmm?" The creature says with a confident smirk._

 _I turn around to see my old body, a frown on my face and my eyes narrowed with rage. "I can't say that I liked that child, cause frankly, she was a dick... I am only going to tell you this once... let her go..."_

 _"Why would I?" The goop creature asks with a smirk. "I need her body to survive... if I die... she dies..."_

 _Older Lucas gets into a fighting stance._

 _"Timezone..." He whispers as blue arcs of energy start trailing around his body and an extremely light mist surrounds him, his pupils glowing a bright blue that pierces through the fog._

 _He disappears and I hear a crash behind me as wind ruffles my hair, I turn back to see older me have his punch blocked by the creature, the punch causing ripples through its body before a floating hand appears behind the goo creature, it has an open hole were the palm is and it shoots a red laser through the grey creature and into older me's chest, where it passes through without much issue._

 _'I' cough blood onto the face of the creature and stumble backwards a few steps._

 _"You are weak..." The creature mocks._

 _Lucas grits his teeth, takes a step forward and pounds his fist into the side of the creature's head, snapping its entire head to the right before summoning a blue orb of energy and shooting a hole in the creature's head._

 _My voice starts echoing around me._

 _'I would say this was a good run... kind of a shame that I am going to die here though... at least I figured out how to surpass that one prick who beat me in that boxing tournament...'_

 _Its head reforms._

 _'not how I would personally choose to die, but oh well... I lived a long life... never had a girlfriend though...'_

 _"You have a hole in your chest?!" It shouts. "YOU SHOULD BE DEAD!"_

 _"You missed my vital organs..." Older Lucas states while smirking and shooting two holes through the chest of the gum creature._

 _'I lied... that one went through my lung...'_

 _"ALL OF THEM!?" The creature shouts before riddling my body with holes. "NO! YOU ARE WEAK!"_

 _'Goodbye... Wes, Zin, Kohaku, cunt, little bitch and plant person... I will miss half of you...'_

* * *

 _"Did you hear about Lucas? All that training and still only second place... I never knew he was so weak..."_

 _"You are weak!" "What a weakling!" "You can't change anything! You are too weak!"_  
 _"Pathetic" "Train all you want! You will still be a weakling." "Nothing will change."_  
 _"Weak" "Weak" "Weak" "Weak" "Weak" "Weak" "Weak" "Weak" "Weak" "Weak" "Weak" "Weak"_

 **"SHUT UP!"**

* * *

My eyes snap open and I catch the spear, the tip screeching to a halt inches from my chest, the pointed rocks cutting deep gashes in my hand as it spins.

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

* * *

 **OHOHOHO SHIT SON!**


	5. Chapter 5: Burning Fury

**Don't Own Fairy Tail, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

* * *

""What the fuck did you just call me?" I ask in a low tone, my eyes now burning with rage and hatred.

"You are weak..." The world echoes around me.

I fling down the spear I caught and rip one of the other spears out of my thigh, before moving to the one stuck in my shoulder.

 **Bgm: Fairy Tail - Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring**

"RAAAAAGHH!" I shout as I rip the spear out, it crumbling into multiple pieces as I tug it out. "You are going to regret that..."

I take a shaky step forward with my weakened leg.

"You bastard..." I growl.

The fish creature condenses 5 more spears above its head before firing all 5.

I grit my teeth as the spears fly towards me.

I lean my head to the right while tilting my body, hitting one of the spears with the back of my hand, deflecting it just out of the way so it only cuts my hoodie and leaves a gash on my side, one spear flies through were my head was, the others scaping my shoulder and knee while one missed completely.

I take a step with my good leg and instantly start running toward the creature.

"PERISH!" It bellows, swinging its tentacle in a horizontal manner which I lean back and slide on my knees to avoid the attack before jumping back to my feet and continuing to its face.

I cock my fist back Requiping a card in my other hand. "Frostfire..."

"RAAAAAAGHHH!" I shout as a war cry, my fist igniting with blue fire as I punch forward into the creature's middle eye, its tentacles slapping my side as I land my punch, launching me towards a tree.

 **"AAAAAAGHHHHH"** the voice screeches, as I land in a crouched position on the side of the tree, wincing as I do, the voice's scream of pain echoing throughout my head.

I leap upwards, landing with a roll to get back to my feet, a few drops of blood dripping from my ears, nose, and mouth.

I punch it in the side of the face, knocking its entire head to the side. "LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" I shout before lacing my fingers together and slamming my hands down on the top of its head.

I unfold my hands and grab its gills before headbutting it. "YOU AREN'T ONE OF THE **ZERO** PEOPLE WHO ARE ALLOWED TO CALL ME WEAK!"

A tentacle hits my ribs knocking me into a tree and cracking more of my ribs. "Grk"

As I touch the ground, I roll out of the way of a tentacle about to crush me before leaping to my feet wincing as I move my upper body.

Another tentacle lashes out towards me as I attempt to block it by punching it, the bones in my arm creak as I am slid back across the grass. 'fuck'

I swing my arm upwards, making the tentacle fly over my head and make a mad dash towards the psychic fish.

As I reach its face, I unleash a brutal 3 strike combo which involves two punches to the face and kneeing its lower jaw.

"HAAAAAA-" I shout as I imbed my fist through its top eye.

"Frostfire..." I say with a growl, the Aboleth thrashing about in a futile attempt to knock me away before the spell is unleashed

It shrieks in agony as its brain is brought to below freezing and falls to the ground unmoving.

 **Bgm: End**

I pull my hand out of the head, the skin cold and cracked by the thermal abuse.

I Requip a card and painfully fling it onto the ground with my frozen hand. "Summon: Healing Totem."

"Yay" I sigh before humming a convincing final fantasy victory fanfare and passing out.

* * *

I wake up and look up to the sky, coughing once sending a bit of dried blood onto the ground beside me.

I slowly sit up and look down at my clothes.

"DAMNIT MY FUCKING HOODIE IS RUINED!" I shout before frowning and getting up. "Maybe that 50000 jewel will be enough to fix it..."

I stretch slightly. "Return"

The totem turns into a card and flies into my hand where I Requip it back into my hammer space.

I tilt my head slightly popping my neck before rolling my shoulders cracking my back. "This was not worth 50000 jewel..."

I start walking back to town only to pause and look back to the corpse of the psychic fish thing.

"Summon: Assassin's Blade" I state in a blank tone as I walk back over to the fish and stab it repeatedly in the head. "Double-tap bitch..."

* * *

I knock on the door of the mayor's office, pausing while waiting for the door to open.

The door creeks open. "MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU-"

"Crabs are dead... the problem was worse than you originally thought... there were SEVEN of them and a strange psychic fish monster controlling them... they are all dead now..." I say, cutting her off while holding out my hand. "Pay me..."

"WH-" She begins. "A-are you okay?"

"Peachy..." I grumble.

A shaky hand reaches out through the door and puts a stack of about 100 '500 jewel' bills into my hands held together with a bill strap.

"Thank you!" I cheerfully say. "If you see any more crab creatures, please contact Fairy Tail, but I am fairly certain you won't have any issues considering the fish creature talked about breeding more- as if they were all dead- before I killed it."

"See ya!" I wave before turning around and walking away

* * *

The train ride home was nice... but people kept on staring at me... I DON'T FUCKING KNOW WHY! It's not like I had multiple holes in my shirt and a couple through the knees of my sweatpants... and covered in blood... but also a bit of blood trailing out of my Nose, Mouth, and Ears... PFFFT normal Tuesday for me~

Something is placed into my hammer space. 'ah... a thing...'

The train slows as it reaches the station.

I get up, stretch and exit the train. 'that was a lot quicker than last time... I didn't have any Jewel so I had to run there...'

After about maybe 10 minutes of walking I make it back to the guildhall.

I open the door and walk in, ignoring the stares I get and sit down in the corner of the guild, pulling my hood up.

I let out a slow breath as someone sits across from me, a large mug of alcohol set on the table."You look like shit." She states the obvious.

I glance up to her, she has long brown hair going down past her shoulder blades, deep brown eyes and is wearing a fucking bikini top, she is also wearing brown pants with a pink belt and has a weird blue fluffy bag.

"I know." I shrug in a dull tone. "If I am going to be completely honest I feel scammed... 'go to this place and kill a crab monster~ we'll pay you 50k Jewel~ but actually there are SEVEN crab monsters with some freaky psychic fish thing' ugh fuck my life..."

"Crab things?" Cana asks. "Wait- a psychic fish- AN ABOLETH?!"

"Uh- maybe?" I say after a few seconds.

I requip the Chull card. "I had to fight 6 of these... at the same time..."

"I thought you said 7 of them earlier..." She says as she looks at it. "My god... you actually did fight chulls and an aboleth... that is like a D rank monster being supported by several E rank monsters..."

"You are holding number 7" I state.

"You can capture things in cards?" She asks.

"I can capture MONSTERS and copy spells... though the spell to do so has a 10-minute-long casting time..." I answer.

"Huh... that seems like a lost magic and if I am going to be honest, I actually haven't even heard of it..." She notes as she hands back the card.

"Can you explain this whole 'ranking system' for monsters?" I ask.

"Ask Levy" she deflects as she gets up and meanders over to the bar, chugging her mug of alcohol as she does.

I blink several times. "Who the fuck is Levy?!"

A blue haired girl sitting a table away perks up and looks over to me. "I am-" she pauses and covers her mouth as she gets a good look at my hoodie and face. "What happened to you?!"

She is wearing a short orange dress with an orange plaid ribbon keeping most of her hair out of her eyes.

"That other girl with the drinking problem deflected my question to you, so I guess I have to ask again." I sigh before looking up to her. "Can you explain this whole 'ranking system' for monsters?"

"W-what happened to you?!" She asks in a bit more of a frantic manner.

"Before I healed myself I was impaled several times, bled from the nose, mouth, and ears when an Aboleth used its strange psychic powers on me and had several of my ribs cracked... but I am perfectly fine now~" I say with an upbeat attitude before muttering under my breath. "Damn cheapskates paying me only 50000 Jewel..."

She blinks several times. "A-are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes..." I nod. "Tis but a flesh wound... that I healed..."

"B-but you are so bloody." She stutters.

"Well, that is what happens when you don't have a home or washing machine and you nearly die." I sarcastically remark.

"HEY!" A guy, whose hair looks like a whale tail, shouts.

"YOU CAN'T TALK TO LEVY LIKE THAT!" Another guy continues who has a really fluffy top hat.

"Oh I am SOOOO sorry, it is just that beating a fucking ABOLETH to death with my own two hands with minimal magic- because I wasted it all on the 6 Chulls before it- has left me in a bit of a bad mood." I grumble.

"S-Sorry about them." Levy says as she walks over to my table and sits down across from me.

"Well, the rating system is based on how much of a threat the creatures are to an area or life in general, it scales from SSS Rank down to an H." She begins as she pulls a light pen out of her bag and draws a chart.

 **SSS-SS-S-A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H**

she clears her throat before she starts speaking.

"Basically 'H level' threats are so small that even a normal person with a knife or sword can handle them, such as a single of wolf harassing a town." She continues. "G level is slightly more dangerous, but could still easily be handled by a non-mage with at least average training and a well thought out strategy, like a pack of wolves or a bear or two."

Her two teammates sit beside her, slightly glaring at me.

"F level threats are like the last two, able to be handled by a non-mage, but it is defiantly more dangerous, when fighters in a non-mage guild take an 'F rank' job, they tend to bring a group of 1-2 ordinarily trained fighters or even a single veteran fighter, these tend to be small bandit groups or something like a pack of dire wolves." She explains while drawing out a sword and shield across H-E. "E rank is basically the last type of monster a group of fighters without magical equipment can take, they tend to send 2 to 3 groups out after these types of creatures, each group having 1-3 normal fighters or 1-2 veterans, creatures in the 'E ranking' are- like you faught- Chulls or some lesser elementals."

I nod along, ignoring the glares of her team.

"D Ranks are what mages are normally called in for, a single mage can- or should be able to take one of these creatures down in a 1 versus 1 situation, these creatures tend to be aboleths, displacers beasts, and Vulcans." She says, drawing a small wand below D-A "C ranks are a little more difficult to handle... these sometimes require multiple mages and are creatures like Drakes, maybe a troll or two."

They are still giving me the stink eye.

"B rank is a bit rough, B rank creatures tend to be a lot tougher than C ranks, like a wyvern or some lesser golems." She explains "A rank monsters are the toughest type of monsters that a non-S-class wizard should fight, some examples being sea serpents or dark guilds."

"The triple S through S ranks are purely for S class mages, so I wouldn't personally worry about it but some examples are Hydras, Dragons, Liches, or Balor Demons." She says finishing her explanation by drawing a staff below SSS SS and S.

A glass bottle hits Droy in the back of the head knocking him unconscious.

"HEY!" Jet exclaims, leaping to his feet. "You can't treat Team Shadow Gear like that!"

I blink as he rushes into a massive dust cloud of fighting only to be knocked unconscious seconds later.

"…"

Levy turns around and looks at the fight and sighs. "Not again..."

Levy carefully shakes Droy in an attempt to wake him up.

'I'm just gonna... avoid this...' I think to myself as I get up and sneak out of the guild.

* * *

'let's see here... I cleaned myself up, got a tailor to fix my hoodie and pants, bought some more clothes... buying said clothes took about 16k Jewel, or about 160 American dollars out of my 46k-ish savings- 4k spent on the ticket to return to magnolia, but I bought a bandolier, a brown raincoat with a hood, a red bandana, and a pair of waterproof pants... at least I still have enough money for about 30 meals... but I would REALLY like to rent an apartment so I don't have to live on the streets...'

'fuck it...' I look up from my table and stare at the job board. 'I'll take another job after I sort through what the Rob gave me...'

I pull out the note and 3 cards

 **Dear Lucas,**

 **How are you still alive?!**  
 **Here have some rare cards that have the potential to ramp up to the strength of an S Class monster~**

 **-Ron**

I look down at the first card, it is a fucking GOLDEN HOLO CARD with a small (dog sized) dinosaur xenomorph thing with no eyes, it has no arms and a long tail with a stinger at the tip of it, the body is being supported by two digitgrade legs with two claws that look like inward facing pincers.

 **Kython Broodling (Minion)**  
 **Can see everything in a 60 foot globe even without eyes, can choose to inject venom with each bite and sting, Venom is highly toxic and weakens the target but doesn't kill, Immune to Acid and Cold effects, highly resistant to Fire and Electricity effects, Armored.**

"WH-" I nearly shout out loud.

'WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!'

I glance to the next card.

 **Kythonic Evolution (Spell)**  
 **Allows your Kython to temporarily (Until it dies, is recalled or you run out of magical power) evolve to the next stage of life, but also increases the upkeep cost of the summon, when cast, the Kython needs to go through a short metamorphosis where it is vulnerable. (Cooldown: 2 Minutes)**  
 **Kython Broodling - Juvenile Kython - Adult Kython - Kython Impaler/Kython Slaymaster - Kython Slaughterking**

The image is of a larger Kython Broodling with arms crawling out of the dead skin of a regular Kython Broodling.

'what even is this utter bullshit?!'

I look to the last card.

 **Bone Blade (Spell)**  
 **Grants your Kython a retractable Bone Blade in two of its arms, your Kython must be Adult or older to have this spell used on them.**

The picture is of a hunched insectoid creature with a long mouth that is most of the head, it has a short and stubby tail with no stinger, four arms, two of which have pearl white blades shooting out below the wrist, red and blue veins running down the sides of it.

The creature is stabbing a man through the gut with both blades.

'…'

'I have a fucking pet Xenomorph...'

"NEW KID!" Natsu exclaims reasonably near to me.

I blink several times and look around to see him standing in front of my table.

"Let's fight..."

'Fuck'

* * *

 **Poor little Lucas~** **he is about to fucking die**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Evil Monkey:"Got to say that I'm enjoying the story so far and I really like how you incorporate different games/anime into this story in the form of the cards Lucas uses**  
 **So far you have used things from Hearth Stone, Dungeons and Dragons, Forgotten Realms, and Assassins Creed**

 **I wonder what you will use next, but if I could make a suggestion...**  
 **Maybe you can use things from YuGiOh and the legend of Zelda**  
 **For a minion you could have a monster from Yugioh thats good at wielding a weapon, maybe something like Bull Blader or Alligator's Sword**  
 **From the legend Zelda there are tons of items to use like the lens of truth, a shield, or maybe one of the masks from Majora's Mask** **"**

 **.**

 **Thanks!**

 **Probably not Yugioh, but I will probably use something from the Legend of Zelda in the future.**

 **.**

 **KingOfGamesYuGiO: "Got to say that these cards are awesome and I agree with Evil Monkey in wondering what other cards you'll create based on other games**  
 **Here are some of the thing I would like to see**  
 **1\. Yugioh monsters and equip spells**  
 **2\. cardfight vanguard units**  
 **3\. Kaijudo or duel masters trading card game**  
 **4\. Future Card Buddyfight**  
 **5\. the weapons, armor and monsters featured in the Monster Hunter series**

 **I also wonder about what The Immortal Warrior said about monsters/minions that are human or look like humans (demihumans)"**

 **.**

 **1: as I said, probably not**  
 **2: I haven't actually watched this anime**  
 **3: never actually knew this was a thing before this review**  
 **4: Great show... I just never finished it.**  
 **5: Maybe**

 **As for the 'demi-human' thing: "If it attempts to kill you, it's fair game."** **but the closest thing to a 'humanoid' he can capture is something like a 'lizard man' or some humanoid demons... now that I think about it... by this ruling he could technically capture Natsu, Acnologia, the entire Phantom Lord guildhall... I might need to add a rule or something that doesn't allow him to do this... cause a lot of the larger threats could be fucking deleted from all existence if he had enough prep time (put in a card and never used because of Lucas' lack of magical power) hmmm...**

 **.**

 **Darth Pikachu: "Got to say that this story is filled with some great content and makes great usage from other games**  
 **I especially can't wait to see what becomes of Lucas after that flashback and cliffhanger in chapter 4**

 **Both KingOfGamesYuGiO and Evil Monkey made some good points but they forgot some things too...**  
 **1\. The card game/cartoon Chaotic- what the show for you self and look up the cards, especially the battle gear**  
 **2\. You should also look at the Monster Hunter stories video game and anime, maybe have Lucas ride on some of the monsters like Rathalos (something tells me Natsu will love this one)**  
 **3\. World of warcraft, even if Hearthstone came after there still might be some useful cards from warcraft**

 **.**

 **1: Once again, never watched or played**  
 **2: I might**  
 **3: they probably will, but I am really basing most of the things he encounters after d &d monsters.**

 **.**

 **Anyway... see you all next Wednesday!**


	6. Chapter 6: Dragon Slayer Vs Summoner

**Don't Own Fairy Tail, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

* * *

"I don't know about this!" I shout while avoiding a completely 'normal' punch that cracks a few of the floorboards.

"Fight me!" Natsu exclaims.

I cross my arms blocking a punch that causes me to fly back a few feet.

"I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" I growl.

"FIGHT ME!" Natsu says, a cheeky grin plastered on his face as he punches a hole in the floorboards of the place I was standing seconds before. "You have lost magic so you must be strong, right?"

He swings his fist towards my face which I barely deflect to the side before I go for an uppercut which Natsu leans back to avoid, hopping back on one foot a few times before he regains his balance.

"Huh... you have a little fight in you after all, don't you..." He smirks.

"Natsu's fighting the new kid..." Whispers of many people echo throughout the guild.

"This will end badly..." A helpful floating blue cat states.

"Natsu! Take it outside!" Erza growls from one of the many tables in the guild, eating her classic strawberry cake.

Natsu stiffens and seems to grow a few shades lighter before immediately grabbing my wrist and rushing out of the guildhall at seemingly impossible speeds. "AYE!"

* * *

"Here we can go all out..." Natsu states as he motions to the forest around us. "and we can be away from **_her_**."

he shivers as he finishes the word 'her'

"Fine then..." I sigh. "I can tell you are just going to annoy me till I fight you anyway, so let's just get this over with so I can go get a mission and actually rent a house..."

"HEHEHEH" He laughs with a colossal grin on his face.

"Natsu, go easy on him... he's just a kid..." The floating exceed states with a frown

"He can handle it." Natsu says to the floating cat.

 **Bgm: Fairy Tail Ost:Vol.4:The Strike For Victory**

He looks back to me and lifts his right fist. "Let's go!"

He dashes forward and throws a few quick jabs that I barely manage to deflect, dodge, and block.

I sharply inhale, tilting my head to the side to avoid one more punch before striking towards Natsu's stomach.

He catches my punch with one hand, attempting to uppercut me with his other hand only for me lean back and hop away.

"Let's turn up the heat!" He quips as he rears back his fist.

"FIRE DRAGON!"

A magic circle appears around his hand.

'shit...'

"COLD STEEL!" My electricity gauntlet appears on my hand before a blue magic circle surrounds it.

"IRON FIST!"

"STRIKE!"

Our punches connect, his fists coated in bright orange flames, my gauntleted hand is covered with cold blue flames, the shock wave of our spells exploding sends us both flying in opposite directions.

We both land flat on our backs roughly 15 feet apart from each other.

Natsu sits up and looks down at his hand. "Tingly..."

We both quickly jump to our feet, Natsu pops his knuckles and I rotate my shoulder, popping it.

"That gauntlet is special right?" He asks. "Isn't it the card you were looking at when we first met?"

"when you're right, you're right." I shrug before getting back into a fighting stance.

"Well... time for me to get serious..." Natsu says with a smirk as he brings up his hands.

He disappears.

"GUH!" I gasp as a fist embeds into my stomach and sends me soaring back THROUGH a tree.

I flip midair landing in a crouched position as I slide to a halt.

"Alright... that pissed me off a little..." I grumble. "Girallon's Blessing..."

Wispy arms made of shadow slowly extend from my shoulder blades, each easily being about 3 times the length of my normal arms.

"Woah..." Natsu gasps as he suddenly appears beside me. "That is... SO COOL! Do can you feel it when I do this?!"

He starts poking one of the hands.

The other arm coils up like a spring.

"Natsu! Get out of the way!" The blue exeed shouts.

"Eh?" He intelligently questions as he looks to the cat.

The arm extends, punching Natsu in the cheek, causing him to bounce off the trunk of a tree about 20 feet away.

"I tried to warn you..." The cat sighs.

Natsu stands up. "Hey! I would have dodged it if you hadn't distracted me!"

"You were too busy whispering about how cool it was..." The cat says. "Also... he is attacking you again.

"Hm?"

He turns and barely blocks the punch by crossing his arms, this one making him slide backwards slightly.

"FIRE DRAGON!"

A large magic circle appears in front of him.

'SHITSHITSHIT'

One of my shadow arms grip the earth towards my side and pull me out of the way as he completes the spell.

"ROAAAAAR!"

A colossal cone of fire gouges the earth where I stood... and the ground behind it... and the trees behind that... and more trees behind those trees...

Another magic circle covers his fist. "FIRE DRAGON!"

"COLD STEEL!"

"IRON FIST!"

"STRIKE!"

His fist hits my cheek and my fist hits his cheek.

I fall to the ground unconscious.

 **Bgm: End**

* * *

"Natsu! You overdid it! HE'S DEAD!" A high-pitched voice exclaims.

I sit up headbutting Natsu who was looking down at me.

"AGH!" He groans while falling backwards. "My nose..."

"HE'S ALIVE!" The blue exeed shouts.

"THAT HURT, YOU LITTLE MIDGET!" Natsu shouts as he sits up.

I rub my cheek before deadpanning. "That hurt, you fire breathing lizard..."

He pauses for a few seconds before grinning "You got spunk, kid."

I stand up. "I need to go take a mission."

"Good luck!" Natsu calls after me.

"I'll probably need it~" I call back.

* * *

'This new mission seems simple enough... Clear out a mine being inhabited by a territorial mountain drake... for 100000 Jewel... this should be fine... maybe... I am pretty sure this is a C rank mission... I should be able to handle it- oh right... I am just planning on capturing the fucker...'

I come to a stop in front of the mouth of a mine, my wolf sniffing the air as it sits beside me.

"Huh..."

I plant my feet firmly in the dirt and start casting my 'capture' spell.

Several minutes pass and my spell is completed, I motion for my wolf to lure out the Drake and I wait... and wait... and wait...

I hear a howl from inside the cave that is rapidly getting closer, my wolf turns the corner with a COLOSSAL lizard behind it, the drake is easily as tall as an adult and about 25 feet long, it is covered with stone plates that part just enough to allow two spiral horns to pass through the back of its head and a row of spikes to go down its back, at the tip of its long tail, which is about a third of its overall length, is a stone bolder that is about the size of a human torso, it seemingly has some metal chunks covering its belly and a bit of metal in the gaps between the defensive stone plates, on its back it has two long spikes in place of where wings would be, the spikes being about a foot long.

My wolf runs past me.

"CAPTURE!" I shout.

A bright white light envelopes the drake, a couple seconds pass and the spell ends, revealing a very pissed off lesser dragon, its skin slowly turning a starch white that is slowly creeping up its legs and tail.

'Mental note to self... something this strong has a bit of time to thrash around...'

The white seeps further up its legs and tail.

"Girallon's Blessing"

I leap out of the way as it slams its white boulder tail on the place I was standing seconds prior.

"Neat..." I shrug, a couple feet to the side of where the tail hit.

It opens its mouth.

"Fuc-"

I am enveloped by a tornado of sand, rocks, and sharp bits of metal.

After about 10 seconds, the drake closes its mouth, clearing the dust.

I am revealed to be standing there with my shadow arms coiled together in a shield, a couple cuts in my jeans and a small amount of blood seeping from a few scratches.

The white connected the back legs to the tail.

The drake runs forward, much like how a Komodo dragon runs, opening its mouth in an attempt to eat me.

I use my shadow arms to leap out of the way, shooting a 'frost fire' at its back as I fly over it.

When the ball of cold fire touches the back of the drake, the decolorization speeds up rapidly, the white now reaching the back of the drake's head.

I land on the ground and slam both coiled shadow arms into the side of the drake, sending it flying into the side of the mountain, speeding up the decolorization rapidly once more where it instantly turns into a card.

'mental note to self, when I 'capture' things, I just infect them with some sort of 'card virus' that slowly takes over their body... speeding up when I deal damage to them- or it could be 'takes damage' in general...'

I walk over and pick up the card.

I look to the wolf. "Now, because I have had previous bad experiences about entering the underground and there being multiple things down there instead of only one... I am going to ask you a KEY QUESTION... did you see anymore?"

The wolf shakes its head side to side in a 'no' fashion.

"Alright! Good!" I exclaim. "Now I can get fucking payed, rent a place to live, and have a bit of money left over to buy food and maybe some other stuff that I need."

I start to walk away but my wolf tuns on my pant-leg.

"Hm? What?" I ask.

It looks over to the mine entrance.

"You want me... to go in there?" I ask.

The wolf snorts.

"I'm going to take that as I yes..." I sigh. "But is it really wise to go in there with my magical power this low?"

it pushes me forward with its nose. "Oh okay..."

I sigh as I walk into the mine while looking towards the wolf. "Take me where I need to go."

The wolf pads in front of me as it leads me through the maze-like tunnels, a couple minutes pass before we reach a large opening, the area covered in shadows.

I motion for the imp sitting on my shoulder to light up the room.

I hear a small creaking sound before my imp shoots a small bead of fire into an open lantern, he does this four more times to allow me to get a good view of the room.

It is a fairly large chamber, about 30 feet by 40 feet a wall to the size knocked down revealing another chamber, a minecart on the floor that was torn to shreds, only the wheels remaining, the track bent and mangled.

I motion for my imp to light up the next room, he does so and it looks like the last, however a slanted tunnel leading upwards near the back of it, several torn minecarts, pickaxes and bits of railway beams litter the floor, a pile of gold and other items in the corner- wait what

I walk over and get a better look at it.

'Wow... just by looking over this I would say like... 200 gold coins... we don't even use gold as a currency who the fuck is making gold coins?!'

I pull a backpack out of my hammer space place it on the floor, my hammer space isn't really 'infinite' as some might think, as I am now, it is roughly the size of a dresser drawer, basically enough to fit about one full duffel bag in.

'I guess this is pretty logical, it is a dragon-blooded creature... so it keeps a hoard...'

I start shoveling the small pile of coins and gems into my backpack, leaving all the interesting 'trinkets' behind.

After doing a bit of reading, it is common knowledge that Dragon blooded creatures, and by extension dragons, have some sort of magic sense, allowing them to collect magic items to add to their hoard.

"Imp- actually I need a name for you..." I begin.

"My name is Trep, Master!" The imp exclaims, hopping on the ground excitedly.

"Trep, can you tell me what things in this pile are magic and what they do?" I ask.

He picks up a silver key "This is a spirit key!"

"I kind of got that... but do you know what it summons?" I ask.

"I regret to say that I have no idea..." He looks down sadly.

"It's okay." I say while picking up the key.

the bow of the key has a green circle placed right in the middle, around the circle is a white one, a couple of lines carved through the bottom half of the circle towards the blade of the key, outside that is two metal pieces that curve around the sides and stick out with two small bits of metal that is covered by silver, finishing up the key.

The blade (or bit if you want to call it that, because the part with the notches is called a 'blade'), is really thin, it has a single bump of metal surrounding the cylinder of metal near the top and a smaller bump near the tip before it expands into a flat box that has two small carved heart, the end of the hearts touching, making one upside down, and a circle about the size of a bead where the bends of the bottom heart meet.

I place it carefully in one of the side pockets of my backpack.

"The orb?" I ask.

"A communication lacrima!" Trep chatters

"Neat..." I nod placing the baseball sized orb in my pocket.

"To be honest... kind of a small hoard... but two magic items are pretty good I guess..." I shrug.

Trep lands on my shoulder.

"Let us go report our success, master!" The over excited imp exclaims.

"Sure..." I nod, pulling my backpack into my Requip space.

* * *

'To think that those bastards tried to SCAM me!'

'to any psychics out there listening into my thoughts, basically I am going to give you some advice to live by... if you look like an inept child, NEVER tell a mining company that you found stuff... they will instantly claim it theirs... luckily... I am NOT an inept child and didn't actually tell them what I found and had them guess incorrectly... this gold n shit is now mine... if you want it you can pry it from my cold dead hands!'

I sigh and pull out my new card.

 **Earth Drake (Minion)**  
 **Summons an Earth Drake to fight for you.**  
 **Armored, can breathe a cone of sand, pebbles, and bits of metal, can burrow well.**

I yawn and stretch, Requiping my card back into my hammer space. 'maybe I should get a weapon forged... that will be nice... to have a weapon that doesn't drain my energy when I use it... but now... I am going to rent a fucking place to stay... god knows I need it...'

* * *

 **Well, this mission went EASILY 10 times better than the last... and I would say he got a bit of a reasonable profit.**

 **Now for the guest reviews!**

 **Guesty: "One thing I'm interested in is if the characters will ever find out that they are fictional. I feel like that could lead to some real drama and push the story in interesting ways"**

 **.**

 **Maybe~**

 **.**

 **Guyman V2: "this is good I'm enjoy this and I can't wait for more and hey i would like to see this monster in the near future it's the big hamster from overlord he's not too powerful but he can kill a man easily and if you didn't watch overlord I would recommend you to watch it it's amazing"**

 **.**

 **I actually haven't watched that yet, my priorities lately have been a bit... egh...**

 **.**

 **See you all next Wendsday~**


	7. Chapter 7: Downtime

**Don't Own Fairy Tail, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

* * *

I get up from my new bed, stretching both my arms. "this was so worth it..."

It has been about 3 weeks since I have joined fairy tail and it has been... nice?

I spent just about every day of it training my body and magical container... and it has showed quite a lot...

My newest card, the earth drake is a rank c creature, it may not be fast or very smart, but it is large, strong, armored, and has a breath weapon... 5 minutes... I can have it out for 5 minutes.

My Displacer Beast and Girallon's Blessing have about double the time, but the thing about Girallon's Blessing is that I can have multiple uses of it up at the same time... so instead of having 2 arms that are a little over 3 feet long that last for 10 minutes, I can have 6-foot-long shadow arms, or an extra pair of shadow arms for 5 minutes.

Tldr: Vectors...

My least thunder drake has basically become my pet, its cost nearly negligible, my imp nears what I call 'the continuous zone' at around 56 minutes, and my kython... my god the kython is FUCKING SCARY!

I can keep it up for 20 minutes, the transformation spell to turn it into a juvenile cutting that time in half, then I can hold the transformation for about 2 minutes while having a bit of magic power left over, about enough to summon a broodling once more, the metamorphosis takes a good 30 seconds to cocoon, mutate, and break out, so the time is more like 2 minutes and 30 seconds if I instantly mutate it.

And the thing about broodling is... it doesn't speak... it just blankly stares with its no eyes... when I evolve it though, it 'speaks' and by speaks... I mean fucking predator sounds, and to those who don't know what those sound like, imagine a clicking sound mixed with a growl... and it is CREEPY AS FUCK!

I cover my mouth to hide a yawn, pulling back my blankets and slowly padding out of the bedroom.

"Hmm... what do I do today..." I hum. "Rent is due in 3 days... so I should probably work on that..."

I continue to the kitchen where I quickly fix myself a bowl of cereal.

I hide another huge yawn and look out the window to see the sun slowly creeping above the horizon. "Damn son... ***Yawn*** it's so early."

My imp appears in a small puff of fire. "Greetings master!"

"Hi Trep..." I sigh. "Any ideas what I should do today?"

My imp started auto-summoning itself when I was able to hold it for about 40 minutes...

"Remember the drake mission?" He chitters.

"Yeah?" I answer.

"You got a key!" The small demon exclaims.

"OH YEAH!" I exclaim while slaping the side of my head. "I completely forgot about that... plus the sword I ordered should be done about now..."

"Hmm... I should really figure out what that summons..." I state while I look up at the ceiling. "I'll go to the library and forge after I am done eat-"

The world darkens around me and I am suddenly in another place.

* * *

I blink several times. "This place... looks familiar..."

Older me is standing at the front of a large metal gate, in the distance is a HUGE mansion. "You sure what we are looking for is in there?" 'I' ask as he turns to one of the 5 people standing at his side.

An older Zin tilts his head to the side. "It better be!" He shouts. "We didn't come half way across the world and fight those spider demons for nothing!"

A guy with spiky brown hair, grey eyes, and a mop on his back stretches slightly. "Ugh... this is going to be such a fucking pain... why can't I just go back to bed."

"You would say that Kohaku." 'I' sigh.

"…" a small kid, roughly about my current age with blond hair and a blindfold covering his eyes 'looks' up towards one of the watchtowers placed on the wall surrounding the gate.

"Oi!" A guy in a trench coat to the side interjects, he has black hair that reaches his cheeks cut in a straight line as soon as it gets there "Hurry the fuck up."

"Shove it Vlad..." Zin grumbles "You think just because you can turn into a log you are fucking immortal?" He scoffs "Please! Most of us had to work hard for our abilities... not have them given to us on a silver platter..."

"Oh, please! I could kick your ass any day of the week!" Vlad exclaims.

"You and what army, dickhead?" Zin replies.

"Boys, boys..." A new high-pitched voice speaks up as a short girl with salmon colored skin and hair steps between them. "I get that you are having a dick measuring contest... but can you both kindly SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Ugh..." 'I' sigh as I look to a blue skinned man with horns standing on top of the gate, his frizzy yellow hair going down to his shoulder blades. "You really ruined our stealth approach...

A guy with a sniper rifle and a cowboy hat walks along the wall. "Well well well, what do we have here?"

"Cliché..." 'I' boreally state as I yawn

He quickdraws a revolver from its holster and shoots it towards my head, only for 'me' to tilt his head to the side and let the bullet wiz past it.

"We would have sensed you regardless." The blue creature states in a pompous tone of voice. "Except him..."

The teal man points to older me. "I can't really sense anything coming from him... but it is clear that he isn't your average human..."

'My' scarf blows in the wind. "So..."

"You clearly know that we are here... hmmm?" I hum. "And that guy did just shoot at me... sooooo."

I glance over to the others. "Have fun, I guess..."

The pink girl cackles and blasts off the ground, launching towards the rifleman.

The cowboy frowns and promptly shoots his revolver at her face... exploding her head into pink chunks... no blood though...

"Eh?" Kohaku asks.

"Damn..." I sigh.

"That's not normal..." Zin adds.

"Keh! Serves her right!" The prick of our group continues.

"…"

The chunks slightly liquify and slide across the ground towards were her body landed... reforming her head completely.

"ALRIGHT!" The small girl shouts. "THAT PISSED ME OFF!"

Zin shrugs and walks forward. "I got the demon guy..."

He raises his hand. "Vertigo..."

The blue skinned man gags and covers his mouth, stumbling slightly falling off the gate towards us.

"RAAAAAAGH!" The pink girl shouts as she takes flight again, corkscrewing around another bullet and planting her fist in the cheek of the cowboy.

Back to the fight between Zin and the blue man, the latter takes a shaky step forward after getting up, looking around and over Zin. "WHERE DID YOU GO?!"

Zin slowly walks up to him before punching him in the gut, bucking him over slightly before snapping his head to the side with another punch.

"GRK!" The blue man gags as he quickly leaps away shooting a red orb at were Zin is standing, only for him to deflect it to the side easily.

I glance back over to the small pink girl as she punches the cowboy in the chest, causing him to gasp.

"HAAAAAAA!" She shouts as a red beam envelopes him, making him fall backwards, his form charred and his guns melted.

Older me scoffs. "Fuckin' aliens and their bullshit powers..."

"Super regeneration is astounding!" Vlad exclaims. "Just think about how much research I could do!"

Both 'I' and Kohaku look at him with half-lidded eyes before speaking at the same time. "You are a fucking disgrace..."

"Oh Please~" Vlad chuckles. "You are all tools for my amusement anyway~"

'my' right eye twitches slightly as 'I' look back to the Zin vs blue guy fight.

Zin ducks under a punch from his opponent, striking back with an uppercut before crossing his arms to block a punch headed towards his chest, then he ducks under a sloppy punch, lashing out with a kick to the shin.

"GAH!" The man thing gasps before a fist imbeds into its throat and a second fist hits him square in the forehead, making him fall back... unmoving...

Zin sighs. "That should knock him out for a while... let's continue."

"Right." 'I' nod.

"Sounds good." Kohaku nods.

"…"

"Feh! who cares?!" The small pink girl exclaims.

'I' look over to the blind kid "Wes, you are being kind of quiet..."

"I don't feel strongly about it one way or the other..." The blond answers

'I' sigh while walking forward before kicking open the gate.

* * *

I blink several times and I am back in my kitchen. "Is... Is that going to just be a thing now?!"

"Is what going to be a thing, master?" Trep asks.

"Oh, it's nothing..." I sigh. "Return..."

I finish my cereal and walk outside, closing and locking the door behind me.

I place my keys in my hammer space and start my trek to the guild.

* * *

I boreally flip through the book, reading names and looking at keys.

'let's see here... Caelum...' I look to the key. 'HOLY SHIT! THAT'S IT!'

'takes the form of a mechanical orb... with two main combat forms and a dormant form...'

'has a laser form and a sword form...'

"Huh... Neat..." I hum as I look down at the book.

'probably just going to hang onto it until Lucy joins but meh... might as well read up on some other spirits! Also, there are two that I really want to know about... first I am going to learn about d- wait... where the fuck is Draco?!'

'…'

'H... Hy... HYDRA IS FUCKING MISSING AS WELL!'

'those are the two I only bothered remembering... mostly because they are badass mythical creatures, but also because they are fucking MASSIVE and are really similar...'

"Ugh... fuck it..." I grumble as I close the book and put the key back into my hammer space.

I stretch and pick up the book before placing it back on the shelf.

'hm... maybe that could be something I could do... find the missing spirit keys...'

A small tear in reality opens above me and a piece of paper flutters down, gets caught in the nonexistent wind in this building and slaps me in the face.

I grab the paper and look down at it with an annoyed expression on my face.

 **Dear Lucas,**

 **Find even a SINGLE key and I will give you cool shit, even more if you collect all of them.**

 **List of missing keys:**

 **Hydra [ ]**  
 **Hydrus [ ]**  
 **Draco [ ]**  
 **Pheonix [ ]**  
 **Cerberus [ ]**  
 **Monoceros [ ]**  
 **Pegasus [ ]**  
 **Ursa Major [ ]**

 **Once you complete this quest, I might give you another or something.**

 **-R.o.n.**

'I guess I will do this now...'

I walk outside of the guild's library. 'now to go get my new sword...'

Someone taps on my shoulder.

"Hm?" I ask as I look behind me.

Nobody is there...

'…'

"Spooky..." I note in a bored tone as I leave the guild.

* * *

I unsheathe my new sword, the blue blade glistening in the sunlight.

My new sword is a classic English broadsword, it is made of a metal that conducts magical power easily and has a small chamber for a lacrima to be inserted in the handguard.

I give it an experimental swing, holding it with both hands, my small stature allowing me to wield it in one hand, or both.

I slowly look over to a tree as I channel magical power through the blade.

"HAAAAH!" I exclaim as I swing the sword at the tree, the magically enhanced blade just barely managing to cut through the telephone pole sized tree.

I smirk slightly as I watch the tree fall to my left.

"Nice..." I smirk. "I should probably train a bit with it before I use it in combat though soooo... Summon: Imp."

"Greetings master!" It exclaims. "What do you need of me?"

"I want you to create small balls of fire and toss them slowly towards me." I say as I quickly backpedal away from the imp.

"Master?" It asks.

"I want to train hand-eye coordination and reaction speed, while also getting used to this weight." I explain.

"OOOOOH!" It realizes as it summons a small tennis ball sized orb of fire. "BLOCK!"

I only just manage to swing the sword through the path of the fireball, the tip of the sword barely clipping the edge of the fireball and knocking it slightly off course.

I sigh as I get back into the stance again. "This... is going to take a while..."

* * *

I rub a couple of burn marks on my arm. 'that little shit sure can throw a mean curveball, but eh, I have put it off long enough~ I need to take a mission for rent... and food... and general quality of life items...'

I walk through the doors of the guild and my eyes lock onto the mission board as I slowly walk over to it.

I glance over all of the missions, 3 in particular catching my attention.

 **Town plagued by Griffon**

 **Wyverns Harassing Trade Route**

And finally:

 **Village held for ransom by band of dark mages.**

I inhale. "So, do I want to add a Griffin or Wyvern to my party... or do I want to beat up dark mages... choices choices..."

I pause and frown. 'it was never really a choice to begin with, was it...'

I take one of the missions from the board and walk over to Enno. "I'm taking this... see ya later." I state in a serious tone of voice.

I walk out of the guild and head for the train station, a light frown not leaving my face the entire time.

* * *

The train ride over was quiet, I mainly thought about what strategy I was going to use, and how I was going to solve this mission.

I gaze over the quiet town with a frown on my face, all the lights in every building turned off, a thin trail of smoke trailing up from the forest across from me.

After doing a bit of research, I discovered that an abandoned mine was in this town... I look back down at the town to see several houses burnt down and heavily damaged.

"Tch..." I click my teeth as I slowly walk down the mountainous path I was standing on, forest, rocks, and grass flanking the path, masking my approach as I stick to the right, hiding in the shadows of the tree line.

'…'

'If I fuck this up... people will die...'

"Some dark mages are about to fucking pay..." I mutter to myself as my hand drifts to the sword sheathed on my back. "They shouldn't have done one of the things that REALLY piss me off..."

"Slavery..."

* * *

 **WOAAAAH! Tone down the edginess edgy McGee! You might fucking cut somebody!**

 **Next chapter we get to see Lucas kick the shit out of some dark mages!**

 **Also, I never really understood why Fairytail never did anything with the BADASS sounding constellations... like Pheonix, Draco, Hydra, and Ursa Major... I mean really... Ursa MINOR was a fucking 2 story pink bear that could tango with zodiac spirits! What the fuck is up with silver only being slightly worse than gold?! I mean, I get it, you have keys like Nikora, Crux, Pyxis and Lyra but you have some spirits like Caelum who took out TWO zodiac spirits with a SINGLE attack! Like what the shit?! And don't even fucking get me started on Deneb!**

 **Guest Reviews:**

 **Guest 001: "Hmmm I wonder how Zeref, August and Mavis spirit will react when they hear your last name is Vermillion."**

 **.**

 **That is... IF they hear *DUNDUNDUN***

 **.**

 **Kunoichi69: "I have enjoyed this story so far, but I've been wondering somethings**  
 **Since Lucas is currently eleven and in the timeline it's around the time Lisanna is sent to Edolas**  
 **So when the first episode of the actual anime takes place in two years and Lucy will join the guild, by then Lucas will be 13**

 **So my questions are ...**  
 **What do you have planned for Lucas in the romance department?**  
 **Do you plan on planning on having him pair up with a character his age like Wendy or after the seven year time skip have him pair up with a member who was on Tenrou island?**  
 **Or even create a female Oc at some point for Lucas to fall in love with?"**

 **.**

 **Uh I will be keeping most of the romance thing a secret, but I will say this: I am going to make an Oc to pair him with, and also, no comment on the Tenrou island thing.**


	8. Chapter 8: Contact

**Don't Own Fairy Tail, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

* * *

I walk through the town, all of my senses on high alert, the same could be said for my least thunder drake creeping along beside me through the shadows.

"Shadow make: Arrows!" A male voice shouts to my left, and that is all that is needed for me to quickly dive forward and take cover behind a cart, pointed black cylinders peppering the spot I was standing moments before.

My drake responds to the voice differently, it INSTANTLY turns and launches a bolt of lightning at the mage that attacked me.

"Gack!" He grunts as the electricity runs through his body, stunning him for a few seconds that allow the drake to rush forward and clamp its jaws around the man's leg.

"AGH! LET GO!" He shouts.

I poke my head up over the edge of the cart and point my palm at the man, a card popping into my hand. "Frostfire"

The orb of fire impacts against the cloaked man's chest, making him fall backwards with a small gurgle.

"He shouted!" I frantically whisper to my thunder drake as I get closer help me drag him into this building.

I open the door to a house and the drake pulls his leg to the door, I grab the other one and pull him inside, closing the door behind me.

He gets his bearings. "HELP-"

He pauses as I draw my sword and press it to his neck. "Shut it."

I hear about 3 people stop outside before a male voice speaks up. "Did you hear Delvin?"

Another responds, this time female "No."

"Then why are you fucking here then?!" A third asks, also female.

"Because I'm boooored." The second one sighs.

"look around... but be on your guard... I don't think we are alone here..." The first male voice announces.

"Why are we even here?!" The third voice asks. "We don't gain anything from this bullshit! It all goes to fucking Kerix!"

"Yeah... slavery is a bit much." The second sighs. "What the hell are they even excavating?"

"Who fucking cares!? I personally think it is pretty fun!" The male voice exclaims "I get to punch the townsfolk whenever I want!"

The two girls speak in unison. "You are a horrible person..."

I inaudibly sigh, sheathing my sword before knocking this man unconscious, pulling a bit of rope from my hammer space and tying his legs and arms together.

I grin slightly and mutter under my breath. "looks like I am going to have to go with good ol Plan T... take em' by storm..."

 **Bgm: cdk - Push (Original RumbleStep Mix)**

I burst out the door, raising my hand as a bolt of lightning from my drake arcs out towards one of the mages, they all jump at the sound.

"AGH!" The male shouts as he stumbles slightly.

"WHAT-" the first of the women, the bored one, starts to shout only to get blasted by a frost fire attack. "Gah!"

"SHIT!" The last shouts as she turns to face me.

The male has his face obscured by a bandana, but his hair is on full display, he has curly brown hair that goes down to his ears, his clothes consist of a ripped and torn dark cloak that covers most of his body with normal muddy boots that seem to not be well taken care of.

The bored lady is a fairy short woman with short black hair that reaches her chin, she wears a black cloak with red lines cascading across it.

The last is a girl with brown hair tied back in a pony tail and blue eyes, she is glaring at me and unsheathing a sword that glows an ominous red, she is the only one actually wearing any sort of armor, said armor being a normal breastplate and grieves.

I quickly dash forward, drawing my sword and slashing it downwards with one hand, the swordswoman in front of me doing the predicable thing, and blocking it with her own blade in the classic samurai block position, both hands on the hilt, the blade at a horizontal angle slightly above her.

I smirk as I rotate my hand backwards, curving my blade under and around her own to the point where mine is holding hers up.

I continue said smirk, her eyes widen as I go for my original plan... an uppercut that snaps her head upwards so she looks up towards the sky.

"GAH!" She winces as I place my heel behind hers and swing my sword forward, making the pommel impact her breastplate and knocking her off balance causing her to stumble backwards.

I level my other hand towards her. "Frostfire." I finish my combo with a large blue ball of fire that would make even Ryu proud.

"Firebolt!"

I glance to the side to see an arrow shaped oval of fire shoot at me, I barely lower my sword enough to block it, the force of the attack making me slide back a few inches.

The man who has his hand out, slowly getting his bearings, gets struck by another bolt of lightning causing him to flinch, as my drake launches its form towards him, sinking its teeth into his shoulder. "AGH!"

 ***Bweeeeeeee***

I turn to see the last member of their party pointing a particularly dangerous looking stick at me, the orb on the end glinting a few red sparks here and there, to be frank... she looks utterly livid.

A red beam fires from the tip of her staff, I barely manage to duck as it scorches one of the houses behind me.

"You bored now?" I sarcastically remark.

Her right eye twitches. "I am going to scar that adorable little face of yours..."

I look to the woman in front of me, slowly regaining her bearings before pointing my thumb towards the black-haired goth to my left. "Is she a fucking pedophile?"

Both of them stiffen.

"NO!" The gothic lolita shouts.

"N-no." The swordswoman in front of me stutters. "Y-you shouldn't even know that word..."

'huh... i can use my now adorable appearance for combat... neat...'

I abuse their pause by summoning my shock gauntlet and swap the hand my sword is held in before lashing out with a slash that connects to the side of the knight's shield that she summoned with Requip magic.

"AAAAAAAGHHHH!" She shouts as sparks of electricity arc in between my sword and her armored shield.

I uppercut her as the man beside us gets taken to the floor and shocked by another bolt of electricity.

 ***Bweeeeeeeee***

I run towards the lady charging an attack with her staff, ducking to the side as it fires past me.

"Frostfire" I say with a frown as I near the mage.

The orb of blue fire appears around my hand before slowly trailing up my sword before fully coating the blade with fire.

I swing the blade horizontally, twisting the sword so the flat of the blade is the only thing that connects to the dark mage.

She winces as she gets batted to the side, she slowly looks up to see an oncoming fist come into contact with her face knocking her out cold.

 **Bgm: End**

I spend the next couple of minutes disarming them and tying them up in the town center to a fountain.

"Welp!" I say with a grin. "Four down one to go!"

The mission clearly stated that there were 5 mages and the magic council was alerted when I took the quest... so they should be here fairly soon to pick them up... that is... if they are even still here...

I MAAAY or may not have loosened their binds slightly... at least for the two who seemed to hate that they were doing this.

The small black-haired mage wakes up.

"Hm... where am I-" she looks up to me. "YOU!"

"Sup..." I cheerfully state.

"YOU PUNCHED ME IN THE FACE YOU JACKASS!" She shrieks.

"I believe in gender equality..." I say with a smirk.

She opens and closes her mouth. "You are older than you look, aren't you?"

"Nnnnnope!" I say drawing out the N. "Just lived in a REALLY fucked up orphanage for most of my life..."

"ANNNND" I continue.

"The magic council will be here in a couple of minutes." I say as I stand up fully before winking and turning towards the direction of the mine. "I probably should have tied those ropes tighter..."

"Oh well..." I sigh as I walk away.

"Did you-" the girl begins.

"Noooooo why would i EEEEEVER do that..." I say over my shoulder as i continue walking.

* * *

I look down from my vantage point towards the mine, around the entrance is a single wooden building, it is about the size of an apartment and seems pretty run-down.

I look down to see a HUGE burly man shoving around some weaker people, they look like they haven't slept in days...

"Get back in there ya' bastards!" The large man shouts while shoving a woman to the floor.

He is about 6 feet tall, has a brown crew cut, a small beard that is about an inch long, and is SUPER buff, like professional body builder buff.

'hmm... what strategy could I use for this...'

He backhands a little girl.

I sharply inhale. 'plan T it is... again...'

I summon my assassin's blade and shock gauntlet as I slide down the hill.

I point my hand towards him and twitch my fingers.

 ***Clic-FWISH***

The blade imbeds itself in his shoulder.

"FUCK!" He shouts as he turns to look at me.

I bring my hands together.

 ***Kzzt***

"AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

"Summon: Imp" I call out into the open air.

 ***Fwoosh***

My imp appears in a puff of fire before rapidly looking around.

"Sting him..." I say in a level tone as I nod my head to the large man.

"YesYes! Master." Trep chitters as he soars towards the man, cackling slightly as he does a flip and imbeds his tail into the body builder's bicep.

The imp floats there for a few seconds as it pumps venom through his arm, avoiding the jerky slapping of Kerix attempting to remove the blade and the stinger.

Kerix's(as his allies call him) arm clenches as he stumbles slightly, the Imps poison causing his muscles and joints to stiffen up.

"Grk" he falls on his back and I unsummon both of my gauntlets.

"Summon: Kython"

The small dinosaur-insect-demon appears and looks around, tilting its head as it looks back at me.

I point to the downed man. "Bite and sting."

The kython runs forward and bites his leg.

'The kython has venom that weakens strength, while the Imp's venom weakens the general quickness of your body, combined it makes them completely helpless.

I walk over to Kerix and tie his hands behind his back.

"You must be Kerix..." I state with a smirk.

"Mhrmmms!" He can't move his mouth. "MMMRMRM!"

I nod once placing my hand on my chin in a thoughtful manner. "I see..."

"Th-thank you." The girl stutters as she quickly runs into the mine.

"Return..." I call back both of my summons before tossing out another card.

"Summon: Chull"

The fucking demon crab horse appears and looks at me.

It stares at me with its pitch-black eyes that go straight into the abyss...

"…"

It keeps on staring...

I point to the man on the ground. "Just fucking pick him up... GENTLY."

The monstrosity, that I have no idea WHY I captured, walks over to the downed man and picks him up between both claws, by keeping them closed and pushing the sides together.

I jump on its back and sit down, pointing towards the town. "ONWARDS! TO THE TOWN SQUARE!"

* * *

I boreally look down at the three tied up bodies from my vantage point on top of a small building.

'ah... the magic council is here...'

A magic council representative, a frog person, stops in front of me with about 20 or so Rune Knights and a magic mobile that has been molded into some sort of holding cell.

I slide off the roof and walk up to the councilmen.

"Yo..." I say before pointing over my shoulder. "I have 3 of the targets tied up, two managed to escape after I left to go defeat the boss."

The frog thing standing in front of me has purple skin and deeper purple stripes across his body, it is also really thin and lanky with angular eyes.

"only three?" he asks. "The mission clearly states that you have to apprehend all of them."

He smirks. "Unless you can find the other two, you won't be getting your payment."

"Actually..." I say while pulling the quest out of my hammer space. "it 'clearly' states that I have to save the people of the town..." I motion to the people walking around and sorting through rubble. "it says capture them if you are ABLE... I did what the quest asked for, so you must pay me 200000 Jewel or I will take it up with your superiors."

I smile slightly. "And don't even think about giving me less than the amount... I can count."

The frog in front of me gets a slightly twitchy frown. "Tch... Here."

He hands me a stack of bills.

I unfold it and do a quick flip-through of it. 'each of these are 2000 jewel bills... and there are about 100 of them, so YES... seems right...'

"Kay thanks!" I exclaim shifting to a more child-like persona as I turn 180-degrees and walk away.

'now to go check out that mine.'

* * *

I walk down the tunnels, my Imp lighting up the path in front of me from my shoulder.

'you know, I wonder if I should piss Natsu off enough for him to use his dragon roar at me... if I could copy it, I would have a really strong blasting spell.'

My mouth twitches at the stale smell of the tunnels. 'ugh... this is really dull though... what the fuck were they searching for?!'

I sigh as I continue my trek down the dark tunnel.

I reach the end of it and pause as I walk up to the wall and place my hand on it. "This is worked stone..."

I blink several times. "Holy shit... ancient ruins..."

'mental note to self: come back here with Team Shadowgear... they seem like the people to deal with this bullshit... hell, there might even be a library I can sort through to get a lead for my little scavenger hunt...'

I turn and walk towards the exit of the cave.

* * *

I lay on my bed and stare blankly at the ceiling. 'you know... I think I am forgetting something... but I can't really remember what...'

'Eh... it'll be fiiiine'

* * *

 **It won't be fine...**

 **Also happy spookyday everbody!**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Gamemaster1: "Hey I was wondering if you plan on including anything from the Elder Scrolls games**  
 **Personally I hope to see Lucas use...**  
 **1\. Daedroth- due to its fire breath and powerful jaws**  
 **2\. Frostbite Spider- poison and Lucas could have multiple uses for its webs**

 **I have also been watching and reading the series Goblin Slayer**  
 **I was also wondering if you plan on including any goblins in your story and plan on giving Lucas one**  
 **Maybe one that is a thief and can pick locks"**

 **.**

 **Most things... otherworldly... would be handed to Sean via his R.O.B., but there will be giant spiders, spiders, and evil spiders of death... the daedroth is great though because it looks like a fucking dragon gator and that is amazing.**

 **No goblins tho...**

 **.**

 **Guyman v2: I don't know I would better prefer if he fell in love with a character from fairytale rather then a oc you created but that's just my opinion you do you and did you see overlord yet if you haven't well it's not bad well anyway I have another monster I would like you to add to the story and it is...wait tell next time to revel the monter on card hunters comment section see you folks next time bye**

 **.**

 **Eh... I will see what I can do about it... I personally do not have any experience in dating... and uh... I am not too good a writing 'fluff' if I am going to be honest... so uh...**

 **whyamisolonely**

 **.**

 **6011: "What is Lucas from originally"**

 **.**

 **A mash between multiple different animes... off the top of my head I can think of like 4... maybe 5**

 **.**

 **I hope you all have a WONDERFUL Halloween and I will see you next week... maybe... Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Anger

**Don't Own Fairy Tail, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

* * *

It went wrong... sososososo wrong...

"RAAAGH!" I shout as I punch a non-gauntleted hand towards a tree. "DAMNIT!"

Mirajane and Elfman returned to the guild today... without their other sibling...

I scowl down at my bleeding knuckles.

'I HAD THE POWER TO CHANGE THAT!'

I punch the tree again.

'AND SOMEONE DIED PURELY BECAUSE I FORGOT?!'

I punch once more, the tree actually cracking some this time.

'IM SO FUCKING STUPID!'

 ***Crack*** my knuckles crack slightly as I punch the tree again.

'one of my guildmates died... purely for an edgy backstory... I am NOT okay with that...'

I pause my punching slightly as I look down.

'if only I was stronger...'

A small trail of moisture trails down my cheek.

'fuck this world... fuck every monster in it... I am going to get stronger so no one else in my guild has to suffer...'

I lash out with two more quick punches, gritting my teeth as the bark less tree is slowly getting painted red with my own blood.

'and that all starts with the wyvern mission...'

"Tch..."

* * *

I glare down the large winged creature that lands in front of me. "Capture..."

It growls and unleashes a gout of fire at the white beam before it covers it entirely.

It looks around after the white clears, glancing down at its feet to see that its talons are now bleach white.

"Girallon's Blessing..." I say in a cold tone, a scowl never leaving my face.

A single set of long limbs appears on my back, the arms seem roughly 30 feet long and are capped with sharp claws.

The wyvern goes to take off, but the arms coil together as they reach out towards it, each hand grabbing a horn.

The second wyvern flies closer, but I turn towards it, swinging both arms- and dragon blooded creature- over my head while uncoiling the arms, turning the wyvern into a spiral weapon of destruction as I bring it down on the second wyvern, a third lands beside me, its jaws opening wide in an attempt to eat me.

I grit my teeth as jump back, before driving my elbow into the nose of the false dragon... normally that wouldn't hurt a wyvern... but it was enhanced by the power of my shadowy arms so it flew back a couple of feet.

I glance around to one of the rocky formations surrounding the road and get a nice idea.

I launch my shadow arms up to it, wrapping around the top of it, and pull it down onto the stunned wyvern below, pinning it to the floor.

I grab the second wyvern, it thoroughly unconscious, the first now a card, and pull it slightly closer to a couple of trees, where I smash the shadow arms through the sides of multiple and let them pin it to the floor.

'I'm getting three dragons today.'

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking care of the wyverns!" A short and pudgy man exclaims as he bows his head slightly.

"No problem."

He pulls out a stack of bills that I grab and continue on my way.

* * *

'Let's see... if I was a griffin... where the fuck would I be...'

I look around the dark forest that I have found myself in, both feet planted firmly on the ground as my magic circle is completed.

'my imp should be appearing about now-'

 ***Fwoosh***

"Greetings master!"

"Find the Griffin and draw it closer." I say without looking away from the sky

"Right!" Trep exclaims.

A couple of minutes pass before a loud screech pierces the night sky, my imp basically lighting itself on fire as it dives towards me, a large black shape flying behind it.

"Capture..."

My imp dives to the side right as a white beam passes right where it was a brief few seconds beforehand.

"Wh- WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME HUMAN?!" The griffin shouts as it looks to its slowly corrupting wings.

"Frostfire"

"Girallon's Blessing..."

The orb of blue fire stuns the griffin briefly before it gets pummeled by 3 sets of shadow arms.

"GAH!" It lets out one more shout of pain before disappearing in a flash of light, a small piece of paper slowly fluttering to the ground where the griffin was moments before.

"Return"

The card pauses mid-air and darts into my hand.

* * *

I blankly stare up at the ceiling of my house.

'well... that's enough rest for me...'

I sit up from by bed, glancing at the mirror on my dresser, staring back is the normal kid I have been getting used to seeing, white hair, pale skin, a scar on his right cheek, blue eyes... dark circles under those blue eyes...

A piece of paper flutters down in front of me and I reflexively grab it.

 **Dear Lucas,**

 **Look, I get that one of your Guildmates have 'died' and you feel responsible... but you are NOT... normally I wouldn't give you ideas on the plot... but if my plaything is going to work itself into the ground, I will step in... basically Lisanna ISNT dead, she is in an alternate dimension called 'Edolas' and eventually comes back to fairy tail about four-ish arcs after the war between phantom lord and fairy tail... so don't worry... she isn't dead... get some rest and go back to your normal ways of being a bit of an asshole, but overall a caring guy...**

 **-R.o.n.**

I sigh once, requiping the note into my hammer space.

I faceplant onto my bed and let the precious thing that is 'sleep' take me.

* * *

I wake up, blearily looking at the clock at my bed-side "9:30?"

"…"

"need more sleep." I mumble as I slowly close my eyes.

 ***Knock Knock Knock***

"And I'll get it after I eviscerate the person knocking on my door..." I sigh, rolling out of my bed and falling about a foot onto my hands and knees.

I crawl over to the doorway and use it to get to my feet, glancing around my Livingroom/kitchen before walking down to the stairs that connect my home to the door that is at the ground floor.

I basically fall down the stairs... " ***Thump*** Ow- ***Thump*** O ***Thump*** -OW!" before quickly getting up and opening the door with half-lidded eyes.

A blue bikini meets my vision.

"…"

I slowly tilt my head upwards. "What do you waaannnt" I sigh in a dull 'dead inside' tone.

Said blue bikini is attached to a mildly tanned form, brown eyes, and long brown hair that reaches down to her lower back.

She pauses. "you look rough... like a super hangover..."

I give Cana the most unimpressed gaze I can muster.

"Oh... right..." She continues. "I was thinking, as we are both card mages, we could go maybe take a mission together..."

"Pass..." I sigh. "Need sleep..."

"No! Don't go... you..." She calls, stopping me from closing the door with her foot.

I crack the door open slightly. "You don't remember my name, do you?"

"N-No, I do..." She stutters as she looks away. "It's L-L... Lewis?"

"Goodbye Cana..." I sigh as I nudge her foot out of the doorway, quickly shutting it before she can stop me again.

"Tch..." She clicks in annoyance. "Damn... looks like I won't be getting that booze money..."

I walk back up the stairs, past the kitchen and single couch that counts as a 'living room', into my bedroom as I flop back down on the bed.

"Damnit... falling down the stairs woke me up more that I realized... ah well..." I grumble, my voice, muffled by my pillows.

I shift around on my bed till I am sitting up, my legs under the blanket, while my upper body is supported by the headboard, my head being propped up by my fist.

"Damn... so boooored..." I yawn. "Now would be a good time for a flashback..."

"…" I pause for a second waiting to see if anything happens.

"Darn..." I sigh as I slide back under the blankets.

I yawn once more and close my eyes in an attempt to get more sleep.

* * *

"Uhhhhhh" I groan as a small amount of light that peeks through my curtains reaches my eyes.

I wipe my eyes, glancing over to my lacrima clock.

"3:48?" I ask the world around me, suppressing a small yawn. "that seems long enough..."

I roll out of bed again, this time putting my feet down on the floor before pushing off.

'I'll grab lunch at the guildhall...'

I casually get into my 'fightin' clothes', consisting of my brown coat, my blue hoodie that has many... purplish... stains on it, black jeans, and hand wraps.

I slide down the hand rail of my stairs, then open the door, before closing it behind me.

'to the guild I go!'

* * *

"Thanks for the food!" I exclaim as I lay a 1000 jewel bill on the table before I retreat to my old corner table.

I blankly state up at the ceiling while picking one of my bottom teeth with my fingernail

'I wonder if Levy is here... Ah well... I should take some time to admire my new cards...'

 **Wyvern: (Minion)**  
 **Summons a Wyvern to fight for you.**  
 **Can fly, breathes fire, is strong enough to pick up about 1500 pounds and still fly, armored.**

The image is of a red dragon, the lower part of its body being a dull yellow, it has two black horns coming out of the top of its head, and two smaller horns at the back of its jaw, mirroring the horns on the top of its head, it has two long wings with three claws at the bend, allowing it to be used for walking as well as flight, its powerful, but kind of stubby, back legs has three long talons on the front, and one dewclaw on the back of its leg, on its back it has many short red spikes that are really nothing more than bumps than actual sharp weapons, and finally, at the tip of its tail, is a sharp blade of bone that is curved downwards.

The Wyvern is coiled around a small pile of gold and is blowing a small gout of fire out towards me.

The next two are actually different elements, the look mostly the same, the lightning element one is a dark purple, with a black underbelly, with a jagged lightning bolt for a tail blade, while the frost one is a dark blue with a light blue underbelly, with basically a club made of ice on its tail instead of a sharp bone plate.

I nod once and look over to my griffin.

 **Griffin: (Minion)**  
 **Summons a Griffin to fight for you.**  
 **Can Fly, and has increased eyesight.**

'a bit lame compared to death dragons... but eh... ill take it...'

The griffin is just your average griffin, standing MENACINGLY, with its eagle front half and lion back half, as it growls at something out of the frame.

'now to look for Levy and her two fucking idiots...'

I glance around the guildhall, not seeing team Shadowgear at any tables, I check the library, and they aren't there either.

'huh... they are on a mission...'

'…'

'shit! I am an impatient motherfucker...'

I leave the guild and head to the train station. 'maybe I will be fine...'

* * *

I casually walk down the winding tunnels of the mine placed just outside the small town of Serris, my imp holding a small ball of fire in front of us, lighting up the way ahead as I quietly whistle to myself.

"So, what do you think will be in there?" I ask, briefly pausing from my whistling.

"Old stuffs!" Trep exclaims.

"Wow... I never thought of that..." I hum in a totally non-sarcastic way.

My Imp seems to pout on my shoulder. "Master is being mean..."

"it's just sarcasm." I sigh, casting a quick glance over to him.

"But master seems nicer than what he was days ago!~" it chitters.

"Yeah, I am sorry about that..." I apologize. "My head wasn't really in the right place at the time, and I was REALLY pissed at life itself..."

"Trep forgives master!" It exclaims.

'he went back to calling me master... how have I only just now noticed this?'

I yawn slightly as we reach the stone wall at the end of the mine.

'aaaaannnnddd worked stone...'

I run back away from the wall, about 20 feet or so, before turning around and tossing a card behind me.

"Summon: Earth Drake."

A large brown form fills most of the cave in front of me as it turns its head to the side, to get a better look at me, and growls.

"Alright, I know I don't summon you much, if at all, but that is only because I don't have a lot of energy... baaaasically I need you to open that wall in front of you WITHOUT caving in the other side or here... think you can do that?" I command, pointing past the giant lizard.

A snort and a rumbling growl is its response as it faces forward again and walks in the direction of the wall, pausing briefly in front of it.

 ***Crack* *THUMP-THUMP***

The sound of a wall falling outwards greets my hearing, the loud crumbling sound with bits of rock bashing into each other... there really is nothing like it.

"Return: Earth Drake" I call out, catching the card as it flies towards me.

"Hm..." I hum as I step into the building my drake opened up. "A hallwAAAAY!"

And promptly fall about 3 feet down into the opened area as I wasn't paying attention to where I was standing.

"Every time..." I sigh as I slowly get to my feet.

The walls of this hallway don't seem very well taken care of, a couple of doors here and there lead into side rooms that don't have much, the walls are covered with moss, dust, and a lot of other old dusty bullshit... SOME DICKHEAD EVEN KNOCKED A HOLE IN THE WALL- oh.

I cover my mouth as I yawn, slowly walking down the hallway in a seemingly random direction.

I enter a large room. "Ohoho... this looks promising..."

* * *

 **Personally, I am having quite a bit of trouble writing this... I am NOT dropping this, but having to update THIS and The Remnant Gamer Remastered is really running me ragged... so I am moving this to a 'whenever it is done' but more likely it will become bi-weekly.**

 **Guest Reviews: (Like holy shit, is it 'long comment' day or something?!)**

 **Guest 001: "I'm imagining August and Zeref freaking out at first about the possibility of Mavis having had a child and them never noticing, and Mavis probably just assuming that, at best, Lucas is related to her somehow (like she had a cousin she never knew about and Lucas is their descendent), and maybe crack a few jokes about being his aunt or something along those lines, since even if they aren't related, they do share a last name, so she could use that to screw with people, and one could argue that she see's Fairy Tail as her "family" so that might encourage it further."**

 **.**

 ***Thumbs up***

 **.**

 **Guest 002: "Wait, why should he care if he was fictional? And unless he meets the author of the story, how would he ever know? Even then, wouldn't it be more logical to assume that (in the case he ever meet "you) the author (you) simply happen to write a story that by complete coincidence, perfectly mirrors his life, at the very least, certain portions of it. Going of multiverse theory, the existence of at the very least one universe where such an author exists is pretty much a certainty, and what he's experienced, and the existence of edolas, is pretty much the closest thing to definitive proof of the multiverse theory as anyone is likely to ever get. From his prespective at least."**

 **.**

 **Huh... did I say something about him being fictional? It might have... slipped my mind... just a pinch...**

 **.**

 **Guest 003: ":How about adding things from Magic the gathering, his magic seems pretty similar to that game, all that's really missing are long lasting enchantments and lands, and honestly fairy tail's magic doesn't seem too far removed from some of the stuff we see in MTG, if you assume all non elemental magic is just related to unaffiliated mana, elements like Poison, Lightning, Wind, and Metal are just mixtures of various mana's, and stuff like death magic, or celestial spirit magic are black and white mana based respectively, all your missing is a planeswalker or two and whatever planet Fairy Tail takes place on would fit in as a realm in MTG multiverse. And if we take the presence of creatures from D &D as evidence that this universe is another forgotten realm in the D&D multiverse, then MTG is already canon with the Guildmasters of Ravernica expansion for 5e. Considering Endolas exists, it's not like there's no precedent for other worlds existing in Fairy Tail."**

 **.**

 **A general rule of thumb I like to apply when making this... is 'if a haven't played it, I most likely won't add it'.**

 **.**

 **GUYMAN v2: "Aaaaaaand welcome back to the card hunter comment section and last time we left off on a cliff hanger about what monster flameclaws should add and today we will reveal this monster i iiiiiiitttttsss the death night from overlord here is his deception: the death night is a powerful monster with a giant sword and a tower shield and its 2.5 times the size of a normal man it has strength to lift a bus with both is hands but it's mostly ant-unit type monster but it's slow and will Obey your every command so ween you say you want to kill that one person it will only kill him and won't attack anything else unless you are dumb and attacked it. And this is the death night and hey you can go on google and look it up and with that its time for me to get going soooooo bye bye**

 **.**

 **A reason why I don't add things that I haven't seen before is because I really cant get their personality and powers completely right just from hearing about a monster.**

 **.**

 **Nobody: "Always a fan, and a Happy Halloween to you as well!"**

 **.**

 **Merry chrisweenmas!**

 **.**

 **Evilguy: "I disagree with Guyman v2**  
 **Personally I prefer if you had a female OC become romantically involved with Lucas, not only can you introduce her anytime you want but you can have her do or say anything**  
 **With the main cast you have to constantly get inside their character**  
 **Meaning its probably easier and more interesting to create a new character instead of using one from the actual fairy tail series"**

 **.**

 **That is the ENTIRE reason why I wanted to do an oc instead of the main cast... most of the best girls are even romantically involved! (IM LOOKING AT YOU PREGANANANT LEVY)**

 **.**

 **See you all in the future~**


	10. Chapter 10: Crypt Based Pun

**Don't Own Fairy Tail, Only The Oc**

'thought'

"Speech"

* * *

"Hmmm" I hum as I glance around the new room I found myself in.

It is roughly 20 feet wide, 10 feet tall, and 30 feet long, weapons scattered across the room in random on stands, impaled in the floor, and even just lying around on the ground, and at the far end of the room is a statue with an open hand, seemingly just open enough to place the handles of the weapons into.

At its feet is a large stone tablet with writing on it.

I glance over to my imp who is casually lighting some of the torches in the room. "Hey, Trep... are any of these magical?"

"No master" the imp calls as it lights the last torch in the room.

"huh..." I note as I walk over and read the text.

" _Bring to me the greatest weapon, that kings covet, puts warriors to ruin, and ends all battles."_

Among the weapons is:

A bright yellow Warhammer with a leather grip.

A blood red great sword with some kind of moon runes etched along the blade... that I can't read...

A beautiful glaive with a bright blue blade, the handle being made out of black braided leather.

A MASSIVE maul with a skull as a handguard.

A pike with a blade of jade and a bamboo handle.

A dark gold trident that is HIGHLY reflective.

A staff made of braided dark and light wood with teal crystal inlays.

A rusted longsword with a plant wrapped around the blade.

A Morningstar with a black handle and a face carved onto the white ball.

And finally, a longbow made out of a light pinkish-brown wood with yellow crystal inlays.

"two of you aren't like the others!" I exclaim in a sing-songy tone, picking up the rusted sword and bow. "Which one will I pick?"

"Fuck it... the bow..." I shrug placing the sword gently down.

I place the bow in its awaiting hand... its eyes turn blood red and...

 _It fucking animates..._

"MASTER!" My imp cries.

It knocks an arrow and lets it fly as I dive out of the way of the backhand that it launched at me to get me off balance. "WHAT THE SHIIIT!"

The arrow catches my shoulder. "FUUUCK!"

I roll out of the way of a couple more arrows that I barely managed to dodge, I dive under one last arrow and the statue seems to stiffen, drop the bow, and return to the position it was in beforehand.

"Summon: healing totem" I say, tossing a card at the floor before pulling the arrow out of my shoulder.

I casually sit down to wait for the wound on my arm to heal.

I stand up and point at the statue. "You are a dick!"

Its offhand slowly and shakily comes up, most of its fingers folding down... leaving the middle one extended.

"Well fuck you too!"

I draw my own sword and pick up the rusty one. "Here... take this, you little shit..." I state shoving the rusty one into its grasp.

Its eye light up again...

'fuck'

I raise my hand just in time to parry a blow that causes my hand to shake slightly from the force... the large statue slowly pushing me down to a slight kneeling position.

It instantly lets up and returns to its old position... dropping the sword.

I blink and go pick up the sword and bow, placing them in a pile away from the statue, taking one glance back at the two weapons that were incorrect I turn to-

I pause as I get a better look at the plant coiling around the rusted sword's blade.

'…'

'is that a fuckin-'

"Trep... what plant is this?" I ask the fluttering Imp.

"An olive branch..." He states while tilting his head. "Why?"

'sonofabitch'

I remove the branch and place it in the statues hand. "take it... you fucking dickhead..."

 ***CHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH***

The floor makes a rumbling sound as the entire wall behind the statue slides into the floor.

"kthanks..." I say while walking past, muttering "bitch" under my breath.

After about 30 seconds of walking through this corridor I come into a new room.

I enter the next room of the dungeon and it is kind of small and it has 7 walls. There is a stone statue in the middle of a seven-armed marilith holding 3 arms up in the air with their palms held upward. She also has 4 arms at her waist held outward with their palms upward as if to hold something. Engraved on her chest crudely, and with a sharp tool is the phrase _"GIVE ME LIES OR DIE"_

On the floor are seven circular tiles numbered 1-7 strewn about.

I blink several times.

'what the fuck is this utter bullshit...'

I groan as I look at the tablets. "Hey Trep... any ideas for this?"

"Hmmmmmm" the imp hums. "Nope"

I sigh dramatically and sit down across from the stone tiles glaring at them.

* * *

"Alright, Alright!... I think I got it!

I place the last tile on one of the lowered hands, leaving me with 3 being held up, and 4 pointing upwards to the ceiling... low enough that I can see them.

The eyes glow a bright blue...

My imp gets struck by lightning and instantly turned into a card...

"FUCKFUCKFUCK"

I pick the stone tiles off the arms.

"Return." I call the card to my hand before instantly tossing it again. "Summon: imp"

My imp is floating upside down. "eh?" It asks as it slowly flips over back to normal.

"I DID IT!" The imp screeches.

"Hm?" I hum as I look up to the tiny devil.

"Stand over here master!" It exclaims as it lightly lands on the ground.

I walk over to where it is standing and turn around.

 _LIES_

I rotate them so they are now facing me.

7135

"Holy shit..." I blankly state as I stare at the stone tiles.

"wow... that is actually really simple..." I continue as I place the tiles in the correct order, the eyes turning green and the far wall opening into another hallway.

"Nice!"

I walk through another hallway, entering a large room, vines cascade across the roof, walls, and floors, a large iron statue in the center of the room, from this distance it looks to have a gold key around its neck, I glance behind it to see an iron door, a keyhole placed in the center of it.

"soooo... golem?"

 ***Chunk-crack***

It tears its feet out from the mossy platform it was standing on, its eyes lighting up a blood red as it gazes around the room, stopping once it sees my form.

"Why am I always right?" I mutter.

It punches its fists together as it lumbers towards me, I sigh and draw my blade, with a very 'why me' expression on my face, easily mirroring my dead-inside feeling.

I raise my hand towards it, my palm open and facing outwards, "Frostfire"

The orb of blue flame appears in my hand, the air visibly chilling around the orb as mist radiates from it, the orb flies to the golem, impacting its iron body and dispersing across it,

I blink twice as it grows near and raises a fist, each knuckle equipped with a large 4-inch spike that really compliments its over 10 feet of height.

"Fuck..." is all that comes to mind as it punches down at the ground with A LOT of force, it probably would have broken all of my bones if I didn't leap out of the way.

I slash towards its arm, the blade cutting a light scratch in the metal, seemingly annoying it more than actually damaging it.

"Summon: Chull!" I shout tossing the card forward, summoning the colossal crab out, it glances around the room before locking eyes with the giant golem that decided to attack me.

It chitters menacingly as it dashes forward and clamps its claws around the golem's arms... the spiky insides of the claws break off and crack, but it still manages to hold it in place.

"TREP! STEAL THE KEY!" I shout as I run past it, towards the iron door behind it.

The imp darts between the blows of the iron golem and chull, the chull easily losing ground to this hulking hunk of metal, before grabbing the key around its neck and lifting it off.

It lands on my shoulder and hands me the key as I reach the door.

I briefly fumble with the key before inserting it into the keyhole, turning it with a loud ***click*** as the locking mechanism unlocks

"OPEN OPEN OPEN OPEN OPEN OPEN!" I frantically shout as the golem kills my Chull.

"Return!" I call the card to my hand, open the door, walk through, my imp on my shoulder, then slam it behind me.

I let out a sigh of relief and slump against the door.

"That... could have gone better..." I grumble.

The door thumps as the large golem on the other side pounds its fist into it. "oh shit..."

I book it down the hallway and enter a new room, slamming the door behind me, I glance around to see-

"that's a lot of treasure..." I note.

I take a much more careful look around, nothing seeming to be out of the ordinary.

"Trep! I want you to sort based on magical ability and if you are feeling up to it, size... my hammer space is only so big."

"Right!" It exclaims as it leaps up and down, flying into the room of treasure.

The room is about 10 by 10, a small pillar in the center of the room with a glass box displaying something inside, the walls depict a large, what seems to be red or orange bird with long tailfeathers that easily are more than half its body, the paint on the wall extremely faded, old, and decrepit.

"Hmmm..." I hum, glancing around the room.

Around the pillar is an assortment of coins, lacrima, and other magic items.

I sit down and boreally wait for my imp to sort the treasure.

* * *

"Thanks, Trep." I nod as I look down at what he has sorted into the 'magical' pile.

"Anything for master!" My imp exclaims.

A Ring, a knife, a glove, 3 lacrima, a bracelet, and finally a cloak, the glass box in the center still untouched.

I gaze into the box to see what looks to be a red coin with a gold outline, some sort of orange image in the very center of the red.

I carefully remove it from the box, only to realize one side is rough and broken, the image being of an orange bird with a yellow beak, the eyes of it a red gemstone.

I open my mouth and close it rapidly. "holy shit this is the handle to the phoenix key..." I whisper.

My attention snaps back to the magic pile before slowly looking towards Trep. "Any idea what any of this does?"

"I-I don't know..." he whimpers before pointing at one of the lacrima. "This one feels... demonic..." Then to the next one. "This one feels really powerful." Then to the last. "And this one feels... holy..."

"Cool..." I shrug. "The other things?"

"I don't know..." The imp shakes his head.

"Huh..." I note. "Oh well..."

I pull a backpack out of my requip space and gently place the lacrima in the side pockets along with the key piece and ring, then I shovel in quite a fet coins till the pack is slightly bulging before folding the cloak and placing it in with the glove and knife placed on top.

I pull out a second backpack and fill it with other gold and trinkets, then a third.

I yawn as I get up... "Welp... back to fairy tail I go..."

* * *

 **I am legitimately having a hard time writing this fic... (it was painful to even write this chapter) so I am going to put this on a temp hiatus... see you all in the future.**

 **Guest reviews:**

 **Guyman V2: "So yea if you don't know the monster just google it is easy and hey if you having a hard time writing this story why don't you look at other story's and get...um... inspired! yea that would probably help and hey don't over do yourself if it's tiring just do the stores when you can so you can have breathing room... And I don't have nothing else to say soooooo goodbye."**

 **.**

 **I am putting this on a temp hiatus so I might be able to think about where I want to take this. I am able to write gamerfics MUCH more easily because 1: the gamer text basically writes itself and takes up I would say 25-50% of the chapter, and 2: it is MUCH easier to balance stuff when you can see numbers and stuff, plus, it tells me WHEN to end the fights so it doesn't draw out or end too quickly.**

 **.**

 **Guest: "Well, if you ever find yourself with some free time on your hands, might i suggest getting the "Magic Duels" app, you get to play MTG for free, and let's you learn a bit about the multiple worlds and various characters from the game. Just a suggestion if you ever get curious and want to give it a try without having to spend any money."**

 **.**

 **I really don't have much free time anymore considering I am trying to get my other stories (Story) to around 3000-5000 words per chapter constantly..**

 **.**

 **well... ill see you all later then...**


End file.
